TSR: The Maverick Threat
by Jesscheaux
Summary: DISCONTINUED A TSR-related adventure co-authored by my friend Steven Kunz and features his character and my character(s) together. It's a mini-saga that could almost be thought of like a DBZ movie. (Still up for TSR archive)
1. A New Friend

TSR: The Maverick Threat-chapter one  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux and Steven Kunz  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters. I only own my   
characters (Jesscheaux, Reyanne, etc) and Steven owns his character (Steven Kunz) and all   
his special super powers. You can read more about Steve's character and read his awesome  
webcomic at: http://www.geocities.com/steven_kunz/New_Author_On_The_Block.html  
And this is a picture of his character: http://www.geocities.com/steven_kunz/skauthor.jpg  
  
Author's notes: Jesscheaux here, and me and my friend Steven came up with this great idea awhile  
back to write a fic together. He has a really awesome character and in this story he meets my character  
in our DBZ universe. Reading "The Spectrum Revolution" first is recommended and this story is  
considered a mini-saga that occurs just before "TSR Part 2: The Namektronian Saga"  
Read on, and an adventure awaits you!  
  
Basic stuff you need to know about Steve:  
  
Name: Steven Kunz  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male   
Race: Human  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: I'm not telling!  
Colors:   
- Hair: Dark Brown  
- Eyes: Green  
- Skin: White  
Appearance Summary: Steven Kunz is an 15 year old Human Fan Author with short brown hair, green eyes. He has a   
normal/stocky build.  
  
History: Steven owns a comic world called "New Author on the Block." He suddenly became an author at 15 years  
of age when his computer suddenly short-circuited and transferred him to him into his own comic world.  
  
Ever since that incident, Steven had decided to wander around multiple fan comics and fan fiction world so that he  
can become the most powerful fan author in all of the parallel universes. When he had wandered into his first fan fiction,  
he met Riko, a Sailor Senshi, who was a fan fiction character of one of his friends. They became close friends, but the   
relationship was to be short lived because he was accidentally transferred into other fan fiction worlds.  
  
When he returned to his comic world, it was destroyed. He searched for the destroyers. This eventually led up to   
the encounter of the Ultra Mavericks, which are basically the oldest Mavericks in the known world. They are basically  
alternate Versions of Megaman X, Cell, and Double in his transformed state from Megaman X4. He defeated them and restored  
his comic world. He decided to take a break from his comic world and wander more fan fiction worlds. The Ultra Mavericks  
are now trying to follow him wherever he goes, in hopes that he will die by their hands.  
  
  
*********Steven Kunz******** = Steve's words  
*********Jesscheaux********* = Jesscheaux's words  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
********Steven Kunz*******  
  
The Multiverse  
  
  
The dominion and dwelling of all parallel universes. Each one leading to a different world every time   
you enter one. Some may be just alternate versions of other planets with little differences, while others may be so   
strikingly different, that you will be not be able to tell you may be on your own planet in a different dimension.  
  
Some few people travel these many dimensions, mainly by accident, or on special assignment. These people are  
known as "Plane Walkers." Plane Walkers travel around the Multiverse, seeing what it has to offer, and seeing whether   
they can find a living in that business.  
  
  
One of those Plane Walkers is named Steven Kunz. He has been traveling these planes quite recently, but he is already   
known for helping those in the parallel dimensions, fighting and eliminating the evil with his friends in each of the   
parallel universes, and getting lost.  
  
Steven Kunz is only a Plane Walker by accident. He became one by an accident in a laboratory on a parallel universe he   
was visiting because his friend wanted to see him again. Apparently, he was testing a time machine and it malfunctioned   
and sent him to many worlds. The time machine used to be Humanity's Peak in technology at that moment in that world, but   
because of the accident, they have put the project on hold as they see how they can fix that problem. They gave no regard   
to Steven as he traveled helplessly around the Multiverse.  
  
Steven has only been to a few worlds so far. He has traveled into the future, participating in a tournament with his new   
friends, went to an alternate Earth, and went to the future again in another world. He has met new friends and left them  
quickly because of more accidents. Now he arrives in another world, waiting to see what will happen:  
  
  
  
A portal opens up in the middle of an old arena. It was the site of the Cell Games in the world of Dragon Ball Z,   
but it is silent and empty now. Now someone steps out of the portal. He is wearing a strange type of Full Plate Armor, he   
wields a Broad Sword, and Angel Wings disappear from his back.   
  
The portal disappears. He takes a deep breath as he looks around in the New World he has entered.  
  
  
"Hmmm.... It seems that I have entered another world, yet something seems different. The area and people are unlike the  
other people I've met in the other worlds...."  
  
I looked around and I saw I was standing in an old arena. I got off, and I walked only a little way north when I realized   
I was in the middle of the desert.   
  
I decided to head to the nearest place and ask some questions. I turned on my boosters that were in my armor and boots,   
and I flew up in the air. I flew high up, and I could swear I saw a tower high in the sky. I decided to check it out.  
  
I flew toward this tower with my boosters, and when I reached it, I saw that I was only at the base of the tower. I had  
to fly up as high as I can, and when I reached the top, I saw two people. One had green skin with pink patches on his   
shoulders, and two antennas sticking out of his head. He wore a dark purple gi as he fought his opponent. His opponent   
was a girl who was around 19 years of age. She was humanoid, but she had green skin and purple hair. She also had a pair  
of wings on her back. I tried to sneak in closer to them and get a better look at them, I recognized one of them   
immediately.  
  
(Piccolo? The Super Namek?! Oh my God! I've been taken to the DBZ world! I wonder, who is that girl he's training  
with? I've never seen her in the series before. Hmm, she's kinda cute.)  
  
That's when Piccolo stopped fighting his opponent and thought, (What? A new power has risen! Hmm, this power is relatively  
weaker than I thought, but whatever it is, it's a new type of power I haven't seen)  
  
Suddenly, he yelled: "HEY YOU! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON US?!"  
  
I flew toward Piccolo and I set down. When I was flying towards him, I thought, (It's best if I refer to myself as a   
Plane Walker instead of a Fan Author. I am a Mega Man type fan author, and I can't let that cross over into the DBZ world.)  
  
When I set down, I looked at Piccolo and said, "You must be Piccolo, the former Demon King."  
  
He was surprised when he heard that and he said, " 'Demon King', I have not been called that for so long."  
  
I smiled and said, "My name is Steven Kunz. I am a Plane Walker, traveling the many alternate worlds, seeking worlds  
that need help from people like me."  
I turned to the girl and I said, "Hello Miss. What is your name?"  
  
She smiled and said, "I'm Jesscheaux Daimou, Piccolo's wife."   
  
She shook my hand rather hard and squeezed it only a little, but it was enough to make me flinch in pain. As I stopped  
shaking, I thought, (Piccolo's Wife? I must be in another Fan Dimension, not the actual DBZ world. Oh well.)  
  
She said, "We don't need a Plane Walker here in this world. We can take care of ourselves."  
  
I nodded my head as she continued explaining her story about the Spectronians, how she and Reyanne got to Earth,   
and their doings while they were here. My mind was not entirely shocked by all this, but I didn't think that Goku, Gohan,  
and Vegita would lose to Newton by that one blast.  
  
After she explained her story, she said, "You want to meet Goku?"  
  
When I heard that, I quickly nodded my head. I prepared to activate my boosters when I heard a sputter. I ran out of power.  
I sweatdropped as I turned to Jesscheaux. She giggled and said, "Oh. You must be out of fuel. Come on. I'll carry you   
to Goku's house."  
  
Piccolo suddenly made an evil glare at me. I noticed and said, "No, that's okay. I have other ways."  
  
I kneeled to the ground, put my hands together and prayed. I concentrated my power as I prayed.  
"Oh God, Please give me the strength to summon these powers you have given me. Release my Angel Wings and let me fly again!"  
  
Jesscheaux and Piccolo were wondering what's going on and they saw a great transformation. They saw something sprout of   
my back and grow. I was in a small bit of pain as I kept praying. What was growing were my Angel Wings. They grew until   
they were taller than me and as long as an entire room. My Broad Sword also changed into the Ultimate Holy Sword from my  
dimension, The Aura Sword. My body glowed with a small white aura as I stood up.  
  
Jesscheaux ran up to me and said, "..w..wo..WOW! That was so cool!"  
  
I said to her, "It's no big deal really. Now, let's get to Goku's house!"   
  
Piccolo carried Jesscheaux as he directed me toward Goku's house. When we arrived there, he noticed me first and got  
ready to fight when he saw that the power was a power of good nature. He stopped and thought:  
(This is a strange power I'm feeling. It's not as powerful as Newton's power, but it is unique. I'll have to wait and   
see what happens.)  
  
We set down and Piccolo let Jesscheaux down. Now I stood face to face with one of the most powerful men in the universe,   
Son Goku, The Super Saiyan!  
  
  
  
*********Jesscheaux*********  
  
  
It was a typical day on Dende's lookout. Nothing unusual was going on, things were just normal. If you can call my life  
normal anyway! I live above the entire world with two green men. How much crazier does it get? My husband happens to be  
one of those green men. They're called Nameks and boy are they cute! But who am I to talk, I turn all different colors.  
  
So, you thought I was human huh? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm an alien. Yup, a bonafide Extra Terrestrial. I hail  
from the once great planet of Spectrum. You see, it used to be great until the day that our evil, conniving, fake, moronic,  
foolish, stupid.....uh you get the point.....so called 'king' decided to destroy the planet. My sister and I barely made  
it alive out of the explosion and we were separated from our parents and younger brother.   
  
We just happened to land on planet earth and made friends with the toughest and most powerful guys in the galaxy. Lucky us!   
I was the one to open Piccolo's cold heart to depths he had never been before. We were married a few years later and we   
now live happily together. My sister, Reyanne, met the ex-bandit Yamcha and married him (er...well they eloped) a while   
before Piccolo and I did.  
  
(coincidentally, Yamcha had a freak accident with the Dragonballs after the Cell games that is seldom mentioned that  
turned him back into a teenager)  
  
  
Like I was saying, it was a pretty normal day. Piccolo and I were training together as we usually do,   
throwing ki blasts and kicks and punches. I was winning......of course.  
  
"HYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I screamed as I threw a huge Super Nova blast at Piccolo who immediately caught it and tossed it  
away with a cocky smirk.  
  
"You still think you're winning?" he asked rhetorically "Well Jesscheaux, think again! I've been training long and hard  
so that I could beat you and I think that today is the day...." he trailed off ominously and hurled himself at me.  
  
A slew of punches and kicks were rapidly thrown and then he backed away and threw an unusually powerful masenko that   
hit me direct on. It only took a few seconds for me to recover and I was back on my feet again.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared!" I taunted Piccolo, "But if that's all you got, you had better train harder!!!" I said and waited  
for his retort, but when I looked at him he looked as if he was concentrating on something else.   
"Piccolo?" I asked, "What is it?"  
  
He didn't say anything for a minute, but just had this thoughtful look on his face. I was starting to get impatient and  
began tapping my foot when he looked up and yelled: "HEY YOU! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON US?!"  
  
I quickly followed his gaze upward and saw a young man floating in the air above us. He had brown hair and was using these  
little jet-boots to fly around. He had a strange feeling power that I had never sensed before, yet I could feel that he  
wasn't evil.  
  
The mysterious boy floated down toward us, looked at Piccolo and said: "You must be Piccolo, the former Demon King."  
  
Piccolo was a bit shocked and he choked out: "'Demon King', I have not been called that for so long."  
  
The stranger then smiled and said: "My name is Steven Kunz. I am a Plane Walker, traveling the many alternate worlds,   
seeking worlds that need help from people like me." and he turned to me and said politely: "Hello Miss. What is your name?"  
  
I smiled back and answered him: "I'm Jesscheaux Daimou, Piccolo's wife." and then shook his hand. He appeared to wince  
a little bit at one point, which amused me and I continued to tell him, "We don't need a Plane Walker here in this world.   
We can take care of ourselves."   
  
I then told him all about my story and Spectrum and my sister and our battles for earth.  
He listened intently and nodded, but looked kind've skeptical when I told him that Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta went down  
with one blast (hehe, see TSR for references to that). He perked up when I mentioned Goku and I figured if he knew who  
Piccolo was, he DEFINETLY knew about Goku so I asked him: "You want to meet Goku?"  
  
He nodded quickly and tried to take off with his jet-boot thingys. I heard a sputter and his face fell.  
  
"Oh. You must be out of fuel. Come on. I'll carry you to Goku's house." I told him.  
  
Piccolo sent him and evil glare and Steven said: "No, that's okay. I have other ways."  
  
I was wondering what possible other way he could have when he knelt down on the ground and began praying. Moments later,  
huge white wings that filled the room appeared on his back. I glanced at my own wings and was a bit jealous because they  
couldn't compare to his. But no matter! I also noticed that the sword he carried changed it's appearance as well.  
  
I couldn't help but marvel at him after he finished the transformation: "..w..wo..WOW! That was so cool!" I shrieked.  
But he shrugged it off: "It's no big deal really. Now, let's get to Goku's house!"  
  
I agreed and we took off, Piccolo insisted on carrying me, which I didn't mind. Guess he wants to show Steven that I'm  
his. As if I would betray my beloved Piccy-chan!  
  
We reached the Son family house pretty quickly and Goku was easy to find; he was outside training. We landed in front  
of him and Piccolo set me down.   
  
Steven was now face to face with Son Goku.  
  
To be contined........  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
So, what do you think? All comments are welcome. *announcer voice* Next time on TSR TMT: Steven and Goku meet! Will   
they like each other? Will they end up in a battle? Find out next time! 


	2. The Sons, The Yamchas, and The Fight

TSR: The Maverick Threat-Chapter 2  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux and Steven Kunz  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters except the ones of my creation  
(Jesscheaux, Reyanne, etc) and Steve owns his character and all his super powers.  
  
  
Author's Note: Steven Here. If you don't know what a Fan Author is, go to www.bobandgeorge.com and look in the  
fan site and in the forums. Fan Authors are basically comic artists that try and imitate the main comic in their   
own fun way. Also, look in the forums under fan fiction. I write Fan Fiction there, and I use the same character   
I'm using here in those fan fics.)   
  
*******Steven Kunz******* = Steve's words  
  
*******Jesscheaux******** = Jesscheaux's words  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I stared at Goku and he stared back. I was wondering what he was thinking. Personally, I was worried that he might perceive  
me as evil.  
  
He turned to Jesscheaux and Piccolo and said, "Hi you two! How ya been lately?"  
  
  
Jesscheaux smiled as she said, "We've been doing pretty good, Goku." Goku nodded his head as Jesscheaux said, "Um..Goku?  
I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Steven Kunz, a Plane Walker."  
  
  
Goku said in confusion, "Plane Walker?"  
  
  
I decided to tell him my cover story about me being a Plane Walker, patrolling each parallel universe, keeping it all in  
check. As I finished, Goku said, "I see. I think I understand now."  
  
I was going to talk about my adventures when we heard Chi Chi call Goku for lunch. He turned to Jesscheaux, Piccolo, and I  
and said, "Hey, you guys want some lunch as well?" We looked at each other and we nodded our heads.   
  
  
Before we entered the house, I prayed real quick, and my Angel Wings slowly disappeared. Jesscheaux stared at me while I   
was praying and thought, (I didn't know he could make his wings disappear like that. Well, I suppose since he can make his  
wings appear, he could make them disappear.)  
  
  
I sat next to Jesscheaux as Goku began introducing me to Chi Chi and Gohan, who apparently was taking a break from studying.  
I shook each of their hands as Goku introduced me to them.  
  
Chi Chi served us our lunch, (except for Piccolo) which was basically a rice bowl with a little bit of meat in the bowl.   
For Goku, however, there were LOTS of rice bowls with much more meat in them than our bowls.   
  
Piccolo seemed to have brought a gourd of cold water with him. Jesscheaux managed to sneak in a coke and she drank that   
rather quickly.   
  
As we ate our lunch, I talked about my adventures when I was traveling around those parallel universes trying to get home,  
except I changed the story a bit by not telling them I was trying to get home, I was merely restoring the world's balance.  
Jesscheaux seemed particularly interested since she told me that her world was blown up a while back, and I felt that there  
was a shift in power which caused the world's destruction.  
  
Once we had finished eating, we went outside and talked even more. I learned all about Goku's adventures from his point  
of view, and it was very intriguing. I also learned more about the origins of everyone in the DBZ world, and there were  
some things that I never even knew about the Z Warriors, including Jesscheaux and Reyanne, that I never even knew about,   
When they were done, I said, "Wow. That was an amazing story, Goku! I heard some of your exploits before, but I never knew  
that much happened to you and your friends."  
  
  
It was late at night, and I asked Jesscheaux if I could stay with her and Piccolo for the night, and she nodded. We flew  
back to Dende's lookout, and everyone went to bed. Except me. I went to the edge of the lookout, and I stared at the clouds  
below the lookout. I thought about my past, and what happened ever since I was wandering these fan fiction worlds.   
  
Then I heard footsteps. I turned around, and I saw Jesscheaux. She got up in the middle of the night because she was   
restless. She walked up to me and said, "Hi, Steven."  
  
I said "Hi," back and I stared at the clouds even more. After a few minutes of staring at the clouds, I said, "Couldn't   
sleep?"  
  
She nodded her head, and she sat down next to me. We stared at the clouds some more, and she finally said, "What are you  
thinking about?"  
  
I looked at her and said, "Well...I'm thinking about my past, really."  
  
"Oh?" She said. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Well," I said, "A long time ago, really, in my home world, a world parallel to this one, I was just a regular kid. Nothing  
special about me really. I was just an average teenager. One day, I was working on my computer when there was a real bad  
short circuit."  
  
"How bad, Steven?"  
  
"Well, I was shocked, and I was knocked out. The next thing I knew, I was in another world, where I was supposedly the  
creator, and I was dressed in this armor."  
  
Jesscheaux looked at the armor, and saw it was a futuristic plate mail.   
  
I continued, "Anyway, I eventually had to leave this world, and I started exploring other worlds. During my travels,   
I've learned that when my computer short circuited, a strange side effect occurred. My soul split into two bodies, so   
I only have one half of my true soul."  
  
She was surprised and she asked, "Where is your other half?"  
  
I said, "That I do not know. That's why I became a Plane Walker, to find my other half and be reunited with my other half."  
  
Jesscheaux smiled a little, and hugged me. She said, "Don't worry, you will find your soul one day."  
  
As she was hugging, I put my hand on her back and said, "Yeah. I probably will."  
  
She got up and said, "Well, I'm going to bed now. Shouldn't you get to sleep?  
  
I said, "Nah, I'll be up for a little while longer. Night."  
  
She smiled as she said "Good Night!" As she's walking back, there is someone hiding behind one of the pillars in the   
shadows. It just so happens to be Piccolo, although I didn't know it at the time:  
  
(Hmm...it looks like he didn't do anything to Jesscheaux. Even if he did, She would kick his butt if he tried anything, heh.  
I better be going to bed.)  
  
The Next Day....  
  
I stood there, in a state of meditation, training my mind while somehow getting some sleep. Once I had gotten my rest, I   
opened my eyes, and turned around. Jesscheaux and Piccolo were behind me and she said, "Say, you want to go meet my sister?"  
  
I nodded my head, and I changed into my Angel Form. Piccolo carried Jesscheaux and we both flew toward Reyanne. There, we  
would meet Yamcha and her sister. (This should be interesting.)   
  
  
  
*********Jesscheaux*********  
  
  
"Would you just stay still?" a grumpy Piccolo complained as I squirmed in his arms trying to get a glimpse of something  
below.  
  
"Well, I never asked you to carry me!" I retorted.  
  
"You didn't seem to have a problem with it." he said and smirked at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the shoulder then whispered: "I don't Piccy-chan, I just wonder why you're being  
so possessive all of a sudden."  
  
He frowned for a second, "I told you not to call me that and anyway, why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"It's Steve isn't it? You think that he'll try to take me from you?"  
  
Piccolo sighed deeply "Jesscheaux, I guess the answer to that question is yes."  
  
I looked at him strangely for a second, "Why in the world would you think that?!"  
  
"Because, I mean look at me. I'm an alien freak, why would you want to stay with me?"  
  
"Do you really have self-esteem that low? Do you think that I'm going to go and run away with the next guy   
that comes along? THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!! Don't you think if I was going to do that I would've done it already?  
I mean, look at all the other guys on this planet or even back on New Namek!"  
  
"So! You DID comtemplate it! I knew it....."  
  
"You're not listening to me!!! I never said that!"  
  
"Yeah, but you implied it."  
  
Our arguing got louder and louder and Steven turned around with a worried look on his face. "Are you guys ok back there?  
he asked timidly.  
  
"WE'RE FINE!!!!" Piccolo and I screamed at the same time and began arguing again.  
  
"Well, Jesscheaux, I was right! I had a reason to be so jealous!"  
  
"NO! You pig-headed moron! That's it! LET ME GO!" I shrieked and Piccolo dropped me from his grasp and I used my own  
ki to fly.  
  
He harrumphed and folded his arms and I did the same.  
  
"Piccolo," I huffed, "I am not talking to you until you believe me that I would never leave you and stop being  
a jealous husband! And you can sleep outside until you admit you're wrong." I added. (ha ha ha) I thought (that should  
get him to apologize)........but he didn't.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be sleeping outside for quite awhile and not talking to you, Jesscheaux. Because I feel I had  
a reason to be jealous and you just proved it! You can just go ahead and do what you want!"  
  
"FINE, BE THAT WAY!"  
  
"FINE!" he yelled back at me, and we stopped talking.  
  
Steven spoke up again, "Uh guys, where are we going? I don't know the way, remember?"  
  
"Oh right!" I exclaimed and smacked my forehead, "Sorry about that, I'll lead the way." I said with a murderous   
glance at Piccolo as I took the lead. "This way."  
  
We flew over mountains and forests and I finally spotted our destination: Yamcha and Reyanne's house. It was Yamcha's  
house for a long time when he and Tien (and Chaoutzu and Puar) were roommates but when Yamcha eloped with Reyanne, Tien  
had moved in with Krillin (Reyanne's old roommate and training partner) and when the two newly weds finally returned  
they needed a home and just went back to Yamcha's old house.   
  
With me in the lead we landed outside of the simple home of the one of the world's strongest humans and the only  
other Spectronian on planet earth: my sister.  
  
Using my telepathy, I contacted her (Hey Reyanne, it's me Jesscheaux) we liked to use it as a kind of telephone  
with no wires. Unfortunately, other telepaths *coughpiccolocough* could pick up on it as well but I didn't  
care right now.   
  
Her answer came back quickly (Yo Jess!!!! What's up?)  
  
(Hehehe, hey look out the window)  
  
(What? Why?)  
  
(Just do it!)  
  
Moments later, I could see Reyanne's head peeking out the window and her face (which was currently blue and her hair  
yellow; meaning she was happy) lit up when she saw us. She raced to the door and flung it open.  
  
"Jesscheaux!!! And Piccolo!!! And---- uh, Jess? Who's that dude?" she asked referring to Steven.   
  
I turned to Steven and grabbed his arm, looking back at Piccolo with a sneer, and I brought him forward.  
  
"Steven," I said, "I'd like you to meet my sister, Reyanne."  
  
Steven shook hands with her cordially and said: "It's a pleasure to meet you. Jesscheaux has told me all about you."  
  
Reyanne sweatdropped, "I hope she didn't say anything bad!"  
  
I snorted, "Of course not! I wouldn't say anything bad about my best friend!" I said and put my arm around my sister.  
"Of course there was that one time--" I was cut off as Reyanne clapped her hand over my mouth.  
  
"Well," said Reyanne, "Why don't you guys come in for some tea."   
  
I made a face and a gagging noise.  
  
"Or coffee!"  
  
I smiled at that. "Sounds great. Say, where's Yamcha?"  
  
"Oh! He's out back meditating, I'll go get him! I'm sure he'll want to meet your new friend."  
  
Piccolo's ears perked up when he heard the word 'meditating' and he decided to go out back and meditate.  
He didn't say anything just brushed past me harshly with a sneer and folded his arms as he marched away.  
  
Reyanne noticed this and became concerned. (Say Jesscheaux,) she began telepathically (What's up with you and Piccolo?)  
  
(Reyanne! NOT NOW! I'll tell you later......in private)  
  
(Oh! Ok.) she said, remembering that Piccolo was a telepath also and could pick up on our conversation.  
  
Steven and I entered the house and sat down at the small table. Reyanne went outside and moments later returned with  
Yamcha. He saw me and his face lit up. "Hey Jesscheaux!!!" he said excitedly and ran over and hugged me.  
"So, how is my favorite sister-in-law doing?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yamcha, I'm your ONLY sister-in-law. And geez, I must not come visit you guys often enough, all of  
a sudden I feel like a celebrity."  
  
Yamcha grinned, "Yeah, well you did help save the world!" we laughed and then a moment later he got really quiet,  
and said solemnly, "Hey, what's up with Piccolo? He seems really mad."  
  
I sighed. "Yeah well, me and him had this huge fight and we're not speaking to each other. I feel horrible, but I   
didn't do anything to deserve this and it's just weird. It's our first 'real' fight and not just being silly over  
stuff.  
  
Steven, who sat next to me, sweatdropped and wondered where he could fit in this conversation, being the newcomer   
and all.  
  
I remembered him suddenly and smacked my forehead. "Ah! How could I forget! Yamcha, I'd like you to meet Steven.  
Steven this is Yamcha." I said gesturing to each of them respectively.  
  
"Hey Steve! You don't mind if I call you that do you?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"No no, not at all. And might I say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Steven answered.  
  
"WHOA! Where'd you find this one, Jesscheaux? He's so polite!" Yamcha said and clapped Steven on the back. "So, are you  
and Jesscheaux old friends?"  
  
"Actually," said Steven "We're new friends. I'm a Plane Walker." Steven began and then regaled us all with his tale  
once more of how he got here and about some of his powers. "So, Yamcha. I hear you're one of the earth's strongest  
fighters, is that correct?"  
  
Yamcha laughed, "I guess so! But I'm nowhere near as strong as these guys." He said gesturing towards the two   
Spectronian sisters.  
  
"Well, how would you like to spar with me? I've been dying to test out my skills on this planet and you're a worthy  
opponent, much nearer my own strength. These other guys are too strong for me right now. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan! I'd love to! I haven't gotten much of a chance at fighting someone at my own strength either;  
I always end up losing to Reyanne." Yamcha laughed and then winked at his wife, who smiled back.  
  
Steven smiled at Yamcha and they both got up at the same time and headed outside to an open part of the yard.  
They both got into battle positions and Steven asked: "Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Yamcha exclaimed and grinned.  
  
The two fighters squared off and got into battle positions and nodded to each other:  
  
The fight was about to begin.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*announcer voice*  
  
The battle is on!!! Who will win? Yamcha the ex-desert bandit? Or will it be the newcomer Plane Walker-extraordinare  
Steven Kunz? Find out on the next episode of "TSR: The Maverick Threat"!  
  
^.^ Be kind, review! 


	3. Showdown!

TSR: The Maverick Threat--Chapter 3  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux and Steven Kunz  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters, except for the ones I created.  
(Jesscheaux, Reyanne, etc.) and Steven owns his characters and all his super powers.  
  
Author's Notes: Author's Note: Steven Here. Just to remind people, I am officially a Fan Author of a Megaman fan page  
called "Bob and George." Since I am a Fan Author, I use Megaman-ish attacks, like that Chi/Buster Attack. Also, the evil   
energy I was talking about was from Megaman 8.Unfortunately, the place where I write fanfictions, which is the Bob and   
George forums, were recently deleted, and I couldn't save my fanfics due to an 500 error when I tried to access them.  
  
And Jesscheaux here, thank you Steven for the info! Sorry to hear about what happened to your fics. Good thing you  
remember them all! Also, Steve is about to become a fellow ff.net author...YAY!!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this part!  
Happy reading!  
  
********Steven Kunz******* = Steve's words  
********Jesscheaux******** = Jesscheaux's words  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*******Steven Kunz*******  
  
Before the fight began, when I was getting myself in battle position, I thought to myself, (Boy, it's only been a day,   
and I've already gotten into a fight. Then again, I've experienced worse than this.)  
  
When we were ready, we got into position, and we were now staring at each other, analyzing the opponent's power.   
  
Yamcha was the first to attack. He ran up to me, and as soon as he came close to punch me, he did. I countered by grabbing  
his hand. He tried to free his arm, but before he even made a decent effort, I gave him a swift knee in the stomach, and   
swung him around a few seconds, and threw him across the yard. He landed on his feet and smirked at me.  
  
He ran up to me again, but this time, he disappeared as soon as I was going to counter again. I wondered what happened,   
and I was expecting him to turn around and give him a good roundhouse kick to the side. I was also expecting him to appear  
in front of me and I would give him a good punch in the gut. What I didn't expect was him appearing above me and giving me  
a drop kick to the shoulder.  
  
My shoulder wasn't in too much pain, but it was sore. Before I had a chance to massage it, he yelled, "WOLF FANG FIST!!!!"  
  
He began to punch really fast at me, and all I can do was hope that I can dodge well enough. I did dodge most of them, while  
suffering little pain. After about 50 or so fast punches, he pulled his arm back and threw another punch, which I grabbed   
his wrist from below. I was preparing to give him another punch in the gut when he grabbed my wrist, and swung me to the   
ground hard. He stepped back, and he waited for me to get up, which I did, although my back was hurting.  
  
While I was getting up, he began initiating one of his favorite Ki attacks, the Mysterium Ball. It was an improvised spirit   
bomb which was considerably weaker, but he was able to control it rather well. He held his arm up and formed a fist. He   
concentrated his power into a blue energy sphere. Unfortunately, I took a long time getting up, and he concentrated more of  
his power into the sphere. It was now half the size of the Spirit Bomb attack that Goku used against Frieza.  
  
When I got up, I saw Yamcha raising the ball up as high as he can, and I saw it was pretty big. I thought, (Oh no! He's   
going to use the Mysterium Ball! I better counter this now!) I began to summon a ball of energy, but I realized something:   
  
  
I don't know how to make a ball of energy like the one Yamcha is using!  
  
  
I had to think fast. I either run away, forfeit, or I try and shoot the blast with my buster gun, even though I knew it   
wasn't strong enough. I was going to forfeit when I thought, (Hey! Why not enhance my buster shot with some of my Holy   
Power?! That will change the gun shot into an improvised Ki blast!)  
  
Since my buster was pretty big, I let my hand go into my buster gun, and I grabbed a handle that was in the middle. I   
moved the handle forward, and out came my the barrel of my buster gun. I pressed the switch on the top of the handle and   
held it down. I charged my buster gun to full power in a matter of seconds. I began concentrating my own power toward my  
gun, and it started glowing with a white light.   
  
As his Mysterium Ball grew in power, so did my buster shot. We were ready to release our attacks. He swung his Mysterium  
Ball at me, and I released my shot. The ball slowly came down to Earth, and a huge energy beam, similar to the Kamehameha,   
but with a white color instead of blue, came out of my buster!  
  
The two Ki attacks collided with each other, and we were struggling to keep these attacks stable and not disappear. We   
streched our entire bodies to our limits, keeping theses attacks stable, and we kept bringing more power to these attacks.   
Soon, my Ki blast went through the huge energy ball, and they both exploded in a huge cloud of dust. I covered my eyes to   
protect it from the dust.   
  
After the dust settled, I moved my arms away, and I felt something grab my foot. It was Yamcha, preparing me to swing me   
to the ground, but I had managed to free myself by kneeing him in the shoulder. We both jumped back, and I thought,   
(Whew, he and I are equally matched. If one of us don't defeat each other soon, this will become an endless stalemate.)  
  
I decided to transform into my Angel Form. I prayed really hard to get my wings out. As Yamcha got ready, he saw me praying.  
He thought, (What is he doing now?) He then saw my Angel Wings come up, and he thought, (What the?! How can he do that?!   
He's just a human!)  
  
My body was in really bad pain, and it really hurt to bring my wings out this time. From the stress caused by trying to   
keep that last blast stable, my body had suffered tremendously. It really was aching all over. I even felt myself going   
into unconsciousness at times, but I kept awake by thinking, (This is my first fight against a real Z fighter! I've   
got to stay awake!)  
  
I had managed to change into my Angel Form once again. Yamcha wasn't afraid, and he proved this by running up again and  
trying to punch me, but I blocked that easily by simply rasing my arm.   
  
He stepped back, and he yelled, "WOLF FANG FIST!" He began punching really fast this time, but I was ready for him. I  
blocked every hit, and this time, I grabbed his wrist again, and I swung him at the ground harder than before. It knocked  
the breath out of him. Now he was trying to get up, but it seems that he was hurt pretty bad. He tried to stay up, but he   
couldn't and he lied on the floor of the yard.  
  
I had won.  
  
Reyanne ran up to him, yelling his name, when I held my hand out in front of her and said, "Wait." She wondered what I was  
going to do. I went to Yamcha. I put my hands in a praying position first, then I held my hands above Yamcha's chest and  
stomach. From my hands came two white spheres of holy energy. I streched my arms apart from each other, and the two spheres  
of energy eventually formed into one big sphere. After that, it stretched into an oval shape. I then stretched my fingers,  
and the oval shaped energy broke apart into even smaller spheres of energy which went into Yamcha.  
  
He coughed, and Reyanne ran up to him, pushing me aside, and hugged Yamcha. She said, "Yamcha, are you ok?" Reyanne helped   
him up and he said, "Yeah, I'm okay." He hugged her back and then he turned to me. He said, "Steven, how were you able to   
change into an angel, and how were you able to heal me?!"  
  
I looked at Reyanne and Yamcha and said, "A long time ago, I was infected with evil energy, which caused me to be totally  
evil. Eventually, I managed to suppress this evil energy and control it. Also, I encountered a small robot who managed to   
create ice and use it to destroy. I was caught in a huge ice block. During the time I was caught, I took the time to engage  
in a period of reflection. I managed to find myself in a state of peace, and I broke out of the ice block in my Angel Form,  
and the powers to heal were given to me when I was able to change into an angel."  
  
They stared at me as the wind blowed through their hair and clothes. As I was healing myself in the same way I healed   
Yamcha, Reyanne thought, (Jeez, is there any thing more we need to know about this guy?)  
  
  
  
*********Jesscheaux*********  
  
  
I was quite impressed with Steve after he finished and won his battle with Yamcha. Who knew his power was that great?  
Well, he still couldn't beat me in a fight! (Maybe we should train together) I thought.  
  
Reyanne was still crouching down next to Yamcha and she suddenly slapped him.  
  
"YEOWCH!" Yamcha cried and held his cheek which was now getting a bruise, "What was that for, Reyanne?"  
  
Reyanne snorted, "That was for being an idiot! You had me worried sick out there!"  
  
"But Reyanne, we spar all the time! So, I couldn't beat him.....big deal."  
  
"It IS a big deal, Yamcha! You could've been killed! The second he overpowered you, you should've backed down. I just  
don't understand you!"  
  
"Don't you get it? In a real fight for the earth, I CAN'T back down! I'd have to give in! It would be better to die  
for a noble cause than to chicken out and be a laughing stock!"  
  
"This is different! This guy is not an enemy! You were just sparring for crying out loud! And he even had to HEAL you  
at the end your damage was so bad!"  
  
"You're making an ordeal out of nothing! I'm fine!"  
  
"No it's not nothing! You're so stubborn Yamcha! I can't talk to you anymore until you admit you're wrong."  
  
"That's kind've selfish don't you think?"  
  
"..........." she was officially giving him the silent treatment.  
  
Yamcha went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Sweetheart? Come on......." he said. But she just kept on  
ignoring him.  
  
Steven was getting a bit uncomfortable and he knudged me in the side and I leaned over and he whispered to me:  
"We should go, Jess."  
  
"You're right," I whispered back, "We have to let them deal with their problems. I'll got get Piccolo---" I stopped  
short because I remebered that I wasn't talking to him and I felt a pang in my heart. (I hate it that we're fighting,  
but I'm not going to apologize, he should)  
  
I went up to Reyanne then and told her "Hey, Steve and I are leaving, but I can't go talk to Piccolo because we're  
mad at each other. Could you tell him that we left? I guess he'll probably want to stay here for awhile since he's  
meditating." (I wonder if he'll even care) I thought.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Reyanne said with a sniff and turned her back to us. She was really upset by all this and I wished  
I could help her, but who was I to offer advice when I was going through the same thing?  
  
I was about to leave but turned around again and asked her "Reyanne? Are you going to be ok here?"  
  
She sniffed a little and turned back around "No.....*sniff*"  
  
"Oh Reyanne, I'm sorry. Listen, why don't you come stay with me until this blows over. I'm going to be lonely too,  
since me and Piccolo are fighting. We'll have some 'sister' time ok?"  
  
She smiled slightly and said: "That sounds great, would you please tell Yamcha for me?"  
  
I nodded, "Ok, be right back." I went up to Yamcha who was staring forlornly out the window and told him:  
"Hey, Reyanne is going to stay with me for a few days. Don't worry, she'll be fine. And can Piccolo stay here  
with you?"  
  
Yamcha looked at me for a second and sighed, "Sure Jesscheaux, I could use the company. I hope this is over soon."  
  
"Thanks.....I owe ya one." I told him and then gave him a small hug. I dearly loved Yamcha like my own brother.  
  
On the way back I asked if Steve would go on and fly ahead while Reyanne and I had a talk. He agreed and flew ahead  
of us, hoping that everything would be ok. (Geez, glad I'm not married.) he thought to himself.  
  
Steve flew ahead of us and Reyanne and I began talking about our problems:  
  
"Reyanne, what happened?" I began, "I mean I saw the fight, but you and Yamcha are never like this! You always act like   
you're still newlyweds."  
  
She shook her head, "Yamcha doesn't know when to stop sometimes.....he just got me so worried. I'll be fine,  
Jesscheaux. Now, tell me what happened with you and Piccolo."  
  
I sighed deeply, feeling another pang in my heart at the mention of my beloved's name, "I hate to say this, but Piccolo  
is jealous. And he told me he's been jealous for quite awhile. Ever since Steven came, he's been so possessive of me,  
insisting on carrying me whenever we travel and what not. I can't believe he would ever doubt my love for him!"  
  
"I know what you mean, Jesscheaux. But maybe this is good for us to be together right now and away from our mates.  
Maybe we spend to much time with them and not enough with others?"  
  
"Yeah, we probably do. But I love spending time with my Piccolo! Well, right now, it's sister time!"  
  
Reyanne grinned and we linked arms and flew back to the lookout. We flew directly over Steven's head and a whoosh of  
wind whipped his hair around. He looked up and saw the sisters and was glad they were feeling better.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo was still meditating outside under the tree in Yamcha's yard and he noticed Jesscheaux's ki get farther away.  
(Feh. Guess she left on me. Females......)  
  
Yamcha was walking outside just then and looking at the sun, which was about to set. He sighed heavily and Piccolo  
opened one eye to take a peek at him.  
  
Yamcha sighed again, and much to Piccolo's dismay, AGAIN. The namek twitched, disturbed, and couldn't get back  
into his meditating. He spoke suddenly, "Yamcha, are you ok?"  
  
The scar-faced warrior turned to his brother-in-law with a sad grin on his face. "Yeah, Piccolo, I'll be allright,  
thanks for asking."  
  
"Uh, you're welcome, I guess. So, why is Reyanne mad at you?"  
  
"Because I didn't back down from a fight. Can you believe that?! I thought a woman would want her husband to be   
strong and stand up against an enemy no matter what the odds."  
  
"Steve's not exactly the enemy, Yamcha."  
  
"Yeah, that's what she said too." Yamcha bit his lip. "Well, why is Jesscheaux mad at you?"  
  
"Hmmm......actually I'm probably more mad at her than she is at me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm afraid that......." he couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"What is it Piccolo? You can tell me!"  
  
"Yamcha......" Piccolo began and there was a long pause. "I'm......jealous."  
  
"JEALOUS?! YOU?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said too. But I can't help it. I don't want any other males near her. Steve has really  
kind've disturbed our life. And he's not a threat but somehow, this is just tearing me apart.........."  
  
"I'm sorry, dude." Yamcha said and walked up to the Namek and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Piccolo recoiled to his touch. "It's ok.....don't worry about me, worry about yourself, kid."  
  
"You do know that I'm older than you, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"You just called me a kid!"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Old habits die hard, that's what I always called Gohan. Hmmph, I miss the kid. I mean,  
I saw him the other day, but everybody was there so it wasn't the same."  
  
"Then why don't we go see them then? What do ya say? We could visit Gohan and Goku and Chi-chi!"  
  
Piccolo frowned when he mentioned Chi-chi, "Er....that maniacal woman? She hates my green guts, always chasing  
me with a frying pan. And that driver's license incident.....I still have bad dreams about it."  
  
Yamcha's face lit up with a smile then, "Do you realize what we're doing, Piccolo?"  
  
".............." was the answer.  
  
"We're actually talking to each other! Amazing, we never do this! I'm glad you're my brother-in-law and that we  
can get to know each other better."  
  
Again there was a "..........." followed by: "Yeah, I guess so, Yamcha. Well, if you're up to a trip to see the   
Son's, then so am I."  
  
"GREAT!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes again (I swear, this guy is too happy) he thought.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alright then! I sure hope you guys are enjoying this fic and remember, it's a prequel to TSR Part 2: The Namektronian  
Saga; which is now almost complete! Keep reading and don't forget to review!  
  
*announcer voice* Yamcha and Piccolo are off to see the Son's! Will Chi-chi destroy Piccolo with a frying pan?  
And what will the girls be doing back at the lookout with the boys gone. Poor Dende..........  
Find out next time on: TSR: The Maverick Threat! 


	4. The Mavericks are coming, the Mavericks ...

TSR: The Maverick Threat--Chapter 4  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux and Steven Kunz  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters except the ones I created.  
(Jesscheaux, Reyanne, etc.) and Steve owns his character and all his special super powers.  
  
Author's notes: Thank you SO much to anyone who is still reading this! This is Steve's first DBZ fic and my  
first co-written fic, I hope that you like it READ ON:   
  
  
*********Steven Kunz******** = Steve's words  
********Jesscheaux********** = Jesscheaux's words  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
********Jesscheaux*********  
  
  
Gohan was just thinking about his sensei when he felt the familiar ki draw near. He also sensed Yamcha's ki and his  
eyes lit up. Gohan rushed outside just in time to see the two warriors touch down outside his house.  
  
"PICCOLO-SAN!" he shouted with joy and ran to hug him.  
  
Piccolo grimaced and covered his ears for a second but then looked down at the boy who was hugging his leg.  
He ruffled Gohan's hair and smirked slightly. "Hey kid."  
  
"What brings you back over here?" the demi-Saiyan asked.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to visit you guys for more than a couple of minutes."  
  
"Great! Are we gonna spar?"  
  
"Maybe... if your mom says it's ok."  
  
"GREAT! I'll go tell Dad you guys are here!" Gohan exclaimed and dashed off into the house.  
  
Piccolo was still smirking a little more than usual as he watched Gohan go.  
  
"You know Piccolo I think its---mmph" Yamcha began and was cut off by Piccolo's hand clapping over his mouth.  
  
"Say the word 'cute' and die." he growled.  
  
"Ok ok ok!...geez."  
  
About a minute later Gohan appeared with Goku attached to his hand. Son waved as he saw his friends in the yard.  
Yamcha's eyes held happiness for about a minute and then seemed to darken and he became lost in thought. Piccolo too.  
And where were Jesscheaux and Reyanne?, he wondered. The guys almost never went anywhere without their wives.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, Hey Yamcha! Glad to see you guys!" said Goku and he hugged Yamcha and turned to hug Piccolo, but Piccolo  
glared at his and he put his hand behind his head sheepishly. "Hey, where are Jesscheaux and Reyanne?"  
  
Piccolo scowled upon hearing his wife's name and Yamcha's sad look got even sadder.  
  
Goku's face became a mask of concern, "Guys, what's wrong?"  
  
Piccolo cleared his throat as a signal for Yamcha to begin.  
  
"Oh, right." said Yamcha, "Well Goku, we're not speaking with each other right now."  
  
"WHAT?! Both of you? Not talking to your wives?!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"That's what he said, Son." Piccolo growled.  
  
"Oh, sorry.... Well, what happened?"  
  
Yamcha let out a sigh of dismay and turned his head away from the group.  
  
Piccolo folded his arms and shook his head (Feh, the guy is Mr. Dramatic.) he thought and then told Goku: "Well,  
I guess you should know, Goku. Reyanne is mad at Yamcha because he got hurt in a fight with Steven." began and  
scowled at his name.  
  
"Piccolo? Do you not like Steven or something?" Goku in all his naivety asked.  
  
"I can't say I'm his biggest fan. That's mostly the reason that Jesscheaux and I are mad at each other."  
  
"OH?"  
  
"Yeah, I got jealous, Goku. Can you believe it? I'M jealous...." the Namek trailed off at the end.  
  
"Gee guys, I'm really sorry about that."  
  
A choke escaped from Yamcha and he turned back to the group, "Goku, what should we do?" he wailed.  
  
Son got a thoughtful look on his face and then grinned. "Did you tell them how you feel? And then no matter what,  
go up to them and kiss them for a really long time. That always gets Chi-chi when she's mad at me." He said and  
grinned profusely.  
  
"Awwww Dad!" said Gohan. "That's mushy!"  
  
Goku chuckled, "It is son, but one day you'll learn all about it..hehe."  
  
"I tried to talk to her, Goku, but she wouldn't listen to me!" Yamcha whined.  
  
"Bummer....give it some time to blow over, Yamcha."  
  
"What about you Piccolo? What did you do to make amends?"  
  
"Feh. I didn't do anything. Jesscheaux needs to see my point of view for a change. She's being really stubborn about  
this. I can't help the way I feel."  
  
"Awww Piccolo! You should apologize. Females almost never do. If I've learned one thing about being married, it's that  
the woman is ALWAYS right, no exceptions! And that's what keeps a happy marriage." Son said in some type of wisdom.  
  
Piccolo quirked an eyeridge at him, "Heh, really? That's strange...."  
  
  
  
And the group kept on talking for awhile. Chi-chi was watching them through the kitchen window while doing that   
morning's breakfast dishes. She hummed a happy little tune.   
  
"By the looks on their faces, I'd swear that Goku was giving them 'woman' advice." Chi-chi said thoughtfully and smiled,   
"Never thought I'd see that.... wait a minute! What is Gohan doing out there with them! He needs to study!" she exclaimed   
and was about to march out and get her son back inside when she remembered something she had to do.  
  
  
Goku was laughing with his hand behind his head when Chi-chi suddenly rushed out of the house holding a small white  
object. Goku tilted his head, wondering what was going on. He saw the small white thingy that he had only seen one  
other time....before Gohan was born.  
  
"Hey Chi-chi! Look who's here!" Goku said but Chi-chi didn't pay him any mind.  
  
"GOKU! I have something very important to tell you, and you too Gohan." she glanced over at Piccolo and Yamcha  
"And I guess you guys to since you're here."  
  
Yamcha's face became a puzzle and Piccolo quirked and eyeridge.  
  
Chi-chi's face was pure happiness and a second later she burst out: "We're going to have another baby! Goku, I'm pregnant!"  
  
Son's eyes went wide and then his face lit up with joy and he grabbed Chi-chi and spun her around and around.  
"Oh Chi-chi, that's great! I'm so glad!"  
  
Gohan was absorbing the information and burst out: "Does this mean I get a little sister or brother?"  
  
"It sure does, Gohan." said Goku as he wrapped his arm around his son, with his other arm around his wife.  
"This is the happiest day of my life! I'm going to have another son!"  
  
Chi-chi put her hands on her hips all of a sudden, "Another son? ARE YOU CRAZY?! I think this one just might be a girl!"  
  
Goku sweatdropped, "Whatever you say, Chi-chi. Boy or girl, I'll love them with all my heart."  
  
Chi-chi's look softened then and she smiled up at her husband, "I love you, Goku." she said softly and leaned up to   
kiss him.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and looked away and Yamcha let out a sob. Gohan glanced at them quizzically and sighed.  
  
Piccolo cleared his throat. "AHEM!"  
  
Goku pulled away from Chi-chi with a huge grin on his face. "And I love you, Chi-chi. Ok guys, we're done being mushy!"  
  
Piccolo sighed with relief because any public display of affection unnerved him. Yamcha gave a half-hearted grin at   
the couple, and Gohan smiled.  
  
"So, are we gonna spar or what?" Gohan asked excitedly.  
  
"Wait a minute, Mister!" Chi-chi began but a look from Goku silenced her and she sighed, "Oh allright, Gohan. You   
guys have fun."  
  
"Thanks mom, you're the best!" Gohan exclaimed and gave his mother a fierce hug.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
"No Reyanne, I seriously think Piccolo is the best looking guy on Chikyuu." Jesscheaux said to her sister.  
  
"Of course you do, Jesscheaux, that's because he's your husband! Now why won't you admit that Yamcha is cute?"  
  
"*sigh* Ok ok, fine! Yamcha is adorable. Are you happy now?"  
  
"AHA! I KNEW IT! But I'll give you a little credit. I think Piccolo is very handsome."  
  
Jesscheaux grinned but then a pang hit her heart. "Piccolo......"  
  
Reyanne felt the same as she remembered she and Yamcha's argument. "Yamcha you idiot..."  
  
The sisters both sighed at the same time.  
  
"Look at us, Reyanne. We have fights with our husbands and then then get away from them for awhile only to talk   
about nothing but them! It's madness. Why can't they just admit they're wrong?"  
  
"I know! We're hopeless. I wonder what they're doing right now..."  
  
"I can help you with that." said a small voice from behind them.  
  
"Dende! There you are!" Jesscheaux exclaimed as she turned around and spotted the small guardian. "What do you mean  
you can help us?"  
  
"Oh simple, we can 'spy' on them using my crystal ball. I only use it for emergencies."  
  
"Ooohhh." said Reyanne, "Coolness!"   
  
Dende pulled out the volleyball-sized orb and waved his hands over it. "Show me Piccolo and Yamcha." he said and   
almost instantly the ball showed a picture of Piccolo and Yamcha sparring with Goku and Gohan.  
  
"Hmmmph. I shoulda known." said Jesscheaux, "They're off fighting instead of being remorseful and trying to think  
of ways to make up with us. Shame!"  
  
"Men," sighed Reyanne, "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."  
  
"Er...I thought that was women you couldn't live with or without." Dende interjected.  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"*sigh* Whatever you say." said Dende and he put his crystal ball away. He then walked back to the edge of the  
lookout to continue his guarding duties for the day.  
  
"HEY DENDE! Where do you think you're going? Does this mean you're not going to hang out with us?" Jesscheaux asked.  
  
Dende sweatdropped, "Well, not if all you guys are going to talk about is your husbands!"  
  
"Awwww poor, Dende." Reyanne cooed.  
  
"Yeah, he needs a girlfriend." said Jesscheaux and she grimaced at his outfit, "And a makeover. What do you say Dende?  
I could hook you up with a nice Spectronian girl if you want. I have cousins!" she exclaimed and winked at the small  
namek.  
  
"Er......thanks but no thanks, I think I'm a bit too young anyway."  
  
"Aww man, spoilsport! Well, one of these days...."   
  
Dende just sweatdropped again.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********Steven Kunz***********  
  
  
  
  
When I got back to Dende's lookout, I got there later then the others. I saw Jesscheaux and Reyanne teasing Dende. I   
sweatdropped as I decided to sneak into one of the rooms.   
  
When I went in, there was merely a bed, a dresser, an alarm clock, and a photograph. I looked at the photograph, and saw it  
was of Jesscheaux, Piccolo, Reyanne and Yamcha smiling. I smiled as I remembered something from my past.  
I remember grabbing a beautiful girl's shoulders and saying, "I'm turning evil.......that's why I snapped at you, and that's  
why I've been feeling much more chaotic at you and the others. I'm so sorry. It's just ..... that I'm going to be turning   
into pure evil very soon, and there will be no way to restore me back to normal. I'm sorry." Then I grabbed her soft face   
and said, "Forgive me...." and then, I kissed her...  
  
The memory soon disappeared when Jesscheaux suddenly walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, Steven." She said and noticed me looking at the picture, "Nice Picture, huh?"  
  
I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, it reminds me of one of my best friends, actually."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, "I am actually in love with her, to be honest."  
  
  
"Could you describe her, Steven?"  
  
"Well, I don't have a picture with me, but I can tell you this, she has beautiful red hair which is as bright as  
the finest camelia, and her soft face makes you feel like you can tell her anything, and she would be able to understand   
whatever you say."  
  
"Wow...she must be really great."  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, she's beautiful, kind, gently, and generous to everybody."  
  
"Well....does she feel the same about you?"  
  
I turned to her and said, "No, I'm afraid not. She and I are best friends, but she is with another man." I nearly retched  
when I said that because I was extremely jealous of him.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just something that I remembered. Not really important, but it's very personal."  
  
"I see...."  
  
Then there was a beep on my buster. It was merely just that, a beep, but it grew louder and faster. I checked my time  
machine, and it said on the small, rectangular screen, "Enemies Approaching! Enemies Approaching!"  
  
I widened my eyes and said, "It can't be!"  
  
"What?!" Jesscheaux asked worriedly.  
  
Before I answered her I said to myself (I thought they were dead! I thought I had killed them!) then I stood up and said,   
"Jesscheaux, gather the Z-Warriors! They need to be informed of this situation!"  
  
She stood up also and demanded, "Why?! What for?!"  
  
"There are more evil warriors coming this way!"  
  
She rolled her eyes back and groaned, "Again! Who is it now? More evil aliens?"  
  
"No! It's a trio of robots with the pure spirit of evil within them."  
  
"Oh? Tell me more about them!"  
  
"It would be best to explain the whole story if everyone was here."  
  
She nodded her head and said, "Well, okay." Jesscheaux levitated and flew off in the distance. As I watched her disappear,  
I looked at my Buster Gun. It was still beeping and I thought ominously, (The Ultra Mavericks are coming.....)  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
In about an hour, all the Z Warriors were there, The Saiyans, the Humans, Piccolo, and the Spectronian sisters. Reyanne   
and Jesscheaux were one side of the group, and Yamcha and Piccolo were on the other side.   
  
After a few minutes of talking between the Z Warriors, I decide to brief them. I walked into the center of the group, and  
they quieted down. I started, "Well, I'm pretty sure you know why you are here. You are here so that I can tell you about  
the evil force that is coming to this planet."  
  
I heard a slight groan and Vegeta stood up and said, "Another evil force to destroy?! How many more times must this happen?!"  
  
I said, "Yeah, it's another bad guy heading this way in hopes of destroying worlds. This may seem the same as the other  
villans, and it probably will be. However, there is some information you should know about them.  
  
I thought to myself, (Guess I shouldn't tell these guys that the Ultra Mavericks are the beings that I have created in my   
own world. I had better stick to a DBZ style story.)  
  
I started by saying, "A long time ago, before Frieza gained his power, he was relatively weak, but he was still strong   
because he had created 3 powerful body guards. He used these body guards at first to train and to conquer planets and gather  
forces. Eventually, he became so powerful that he had no use for them, so when he was in space, he jettinsoned them into   
space. While they were in space, a ship happened to be passing by, and they managed to get into the ship and kill the crew.  
After they had taken over the ship, they decided they were going to look for Frieza.  
  
During that time, their powers had managed to increase beyond Frieza's level, but they had been in space a long time. Now  
when I was just starting out as Plane Walker, I encountered them in a near dead world they had just destroyed. With the  
help of a friend, I managed to at least disable their ship, and left them there. They got extremely angry, so what  
I've presumed is that they spent the last few weeks repairing the ship back to normal. Right now, they are still looking for  
Frieza, even though they don't know that he's already dead, and they are heading to this planet because this was the last   
known location of Frieza's ship."  
  
They stared in awe as I finished the story. I stretched a bit, and said, "They will arrive in 3 weeks. My suggestion is   
that we train as diligently as we can for the first two weeks, then we can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the last   
remaining week.  
  
Jesscheaux said, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
I said, "Let's carry it out then."  
  
Everyone started splitting up into a few loose groups to train with each other.  
  
The training had begun.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Oh no! The Ultra Mavericks are on the way to earth!! Will they be able to train enough to stop them? And what of the fighting  
couples? Surely they will refuse to train together! Find out next time on TSR:TMT!!!! 


	5. Jesscheaux Damaiou VS Steven Kunz

TSR:The Maverick Threat-chapter 5  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux and Steven Kunz  
  
Disclaimer: We did not invent, nor do we own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters except for the ones we have created.  
  
Author's notes: This chapter took quite awhile to complete, thanks to my infernal writers block! But have no fear!  
Our story is getting closer to a conclusion, and an exciting one at that! STAY TUNED!  
  
  
  
*********Jesscheaux******** = Jesscheaux's words  
*********Steven Kunz******* = Steve's words  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*********Jesscheaux*********  
  
The groups of fighters were still standing around dumbfounded when I clapped my hands twice and shouted:  
"Ok guys, let's get this show on the road, everyone split into groups!"  
  
There were voices for several more minutes and then they slowly divided into groups of two or three. Krillin decided  
to train with Tien and Chaoutzu, and Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan all got into a group. Yamcha and Piccolo  
were still standing off to the side, Piccolo with a murderous look on his face, Yamcha a regretful one.  
  
Yamcha began pacing back and forth and then ran up to where Reyanne, Steven, and I were standing.  
"Reyanne," he began and she looked away. Yamcha gulped and then got down on his knees, "Listen to me, I-I was wrong,  
you were right, honey, I was being arrogant. I don't like being like this, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" he  
said in a heart-melting voice and looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Well, Reyanne couldn't resist this and she was so sick of being away from her husband that she looked down at him  
and helped him rise to his feet. "Oh Yamcha, I'm sorry too! And of course I forgive you!" she said and threw herself  
into his arms.   
  
I sighed at the couple, a bit jealous since I knew that Piccolo would never do that. Piccolo was looking over at   
Yamcha and Reyanne with something close to disgust. I guess he was appalled at Yamcha's show of weakness.  
  
Needless to say, Reyanne and Yamcha went off to train together. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Piccolo again.  
Hmmph, the baka wouldn't look at me! Then, I remembered Steven who was still standing next to me, and that his power  
would be more of a challenge to me and I turned to him and asked: "Hey Steve, why don't we train together? I don't  
see anyone else around here that would be able to handle my power." My voice had gotten louder at the end, and Piccolo  
grimaced as he heard what I said.   
  
I smirked at Steve and he agreed to come train with me.  
  
Piccolo all of a sudden began to yell and another Piccolo came out of his body with a disgusting sound of flesh.  
I guess Piccolo was training with himself today. He gave me one last look of anger and then left with his clone  
to some unknown place to train.  
  
"Oy....that's Piccolo for you." I said to Steven.  
  
"Hey," said Steve, placing a hand on my arm, "I'm sorry about this, but hopefully he'll come to his senses soon."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I hope."  
  
And so, all the Z warrior groups or pairs began leaving the lookout to find suitable spots for training.  
  
  
  
  
*********Steven Kunz******** (A/N: Some of this part was taken from an RP that Steven and I did for our fight)  
  
Jesscheaux and I were the only ones left standing in Dende's tower once all the Z Warriors had split up into groups.   
  
"All right, Jess. Where should we train?" I asked.  
  
She stepped to the edge of Dende's tower, and took a look down. From where she was looking, she saw a grassy plain, and   
there were a few mountains and hills that surrounded the plain. She pointed to it and said, "We'll train there."  
  
We flew down toward the plain in a matter of seconds, and when we had landed, Jesscheaux said, "Ready?"  
  
"Give me a sec! I need to stretch first!"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
I stretched for a bit, making sure I wouldn't accidently injure myself during the fight.  
  
When I was done, I turned to Jesscheaux and said, "Ready!"  
  
She smirked and then merely said, "Go."  
  
I dashed at her with my boots at a lighting fast speed, hoping to give her a small smack to the face with my fist, but   
before I was even 5 feet close to her, she disappeared. I stopped, and turned around. I stayed still, and I saw 3 Jesscheauxs  
trying to punch me!  
  
I blinked my eyes, and saw that before I closed them, there wasn't another Jesscheaux in front of me, she was just moving  
really fast, trying to psych me out by punching in the wrong direction, and then she'd see that I was open. However, I  
didn't flinch, and she eventually disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Then, I felt a strong hard kick to my back. I bounced off the ground and landed on my feet. I turned around and saw   
Jesscheaux standing in battle position, just starting to sweat. I realized that Jesscheuax was merely trying to distract me,  
so that I wouldn't move or counter. When I relaxed, she teleported behind me, and delivered a hard kick to my back.  
  
I cracked my neck, then dashed again at Jesscheaux. Pulling my arm back, I threw a punch at Jesscheaux. She caught it, and   
smirked. I grew a bit angrier, and began punching and kicking rapidly, hoping she would miss one of those attacks and I   
would be able to hit her.   
  
It didn't work. She merely stepped aside each attack, and tripped me by lifting her right foot. I fell down, but before I   
landed on the ground, she grabbed my arm and threw me across the plain. I landed on my feet, and began charging my buster.   
I had begun to master a new ki tech of mine. It was the same one that I used in my fight against Yamcha. It is where I   
charge my Buster Gun to full power, then I enhance it's power by adding in Holy Power.   
  
I release my charged shot at Jesscheaux! She merely smirked as she held her hand out and held it in place.  
  
"NOW!" I thought. I dashed at her with full speed, while still holding the buster level and keeping the ki technique stable.   
  
Jesscheaux had enough of holding the blast. She merely summoned a small bit of energy to her hand, and deflected the blast.  
There was a huge explosion of dust. She had her eyes closed, and when she opened it, she saw me screaming with a surprise   
attack!   
  
I gave her a hard punch to the right side of her face. She merely grunted as she flew toward a mountain, and crashed into  
it. The mountain held for only 5 seconds and then collapsed, encasing Jesscheaux!  
  
"JESSCHEAUX!"  
  
I flew toward the mountain, and started to pick up rubble. I heard a loud scream as the mountain exploded into even more   
tiny pieces of rock. I fell back from the explosion and a silhouette form appeared out of the dust cloud. It glowed with a   
blue aura, and the wings that were behind it's back had spread out. Also, the body glowed into a pulsating rainbow color,   
and the hair had gone from purple to silver!  
  
I stared wide eyed as the dust cloud disappeared. It was Jesscheaux, powering up into Legendary Spectronian.   
  
"Eep..."  
  
Jesscheaux grinned evilly as her pupils begin to grow smaller and her power began to overtake her. She said with an arrogant  
tone of voice, "Ha! You think that little slap to the face would hurt?! Why, even the mountain falling on me merely tickled!"  
  
"Wha...what's happenning?"  
  
"NOW! PREPARE TO LEARN ABOUT REAL POWER, STEVEN KUNZ!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
I didn't see her move, but blinking only once, I felt a hard punch to my chin, and my body flew back. Jesscheaux flew toward  
me and grabbed my neck! She held me in the air as she began kicking and kneeing me in the stomach and the side. She then let  
go, and I dropped to the ground. She stepped back and said, "Have you had enough? Heh heh heh..."  
  
I slowly got up, holding my stomach in pain. I was really hurt by that last attack.  
  
Normally, I would've run away and stepped down, but something in my heart said, (No, don't give up. This is a matter of  
pride. Besides, there is no shame in a warrior's death.)  
  
I smirked. Jesscheaux's silent laughter stopped. I got to my knees and began to pray, releasing my Angel Form. This time,   
there was pain which rang out like a gunshot. I immediately screamed in pain as I prayed more and more, releasing my angel  
wings.   
  
Soon, the pain ceased as my Wings appeared. I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I got up. I healed myself in the places   
where Jesscheaux had attacked me. I smirked as I said, "No, I have not."  
  
I hovered in the air for a few seconds, then flew toward Jesscheaux at an even faster speed than before. She teleported a  
few feet to her left and I punched the mountainside instead of her. I regained my battle posture as I began throwing an   
endless flurry of punches and kicks. Her eyes showed that she was a bit surprised, but not too much. She disappeared, and I  
saw that she teleported up. I flew up, and grabbed her leg, then swung her down to my level, and gave Jesscheaux a punch to  
the face. When I stepped back, she looked at me with an evil glare. "You'll pay for that!" she growled.  
  
Jesscheaux flew up to me again, at the same speed as before, and I couldn't defend myself. Throughout my body, she threw   
even more powerful punches and kicks to my body. Then she grabbed both my arms and squeezed them hard. I screamed in pain   
as Jesscheuax moved closer to me. She said in a whisper, "Too bad you had to go against me, Steven."  
  
I blinked my eyes as she loosened her grip. She smirked and headbutted me, and then teleported in front of me. She gave me   
a drop kick from above and I fell to the ground.   
  
I didn't hit the ground actually. I felt Jesscheaux catching me with only one hand. She grabbed my armor, crunching the   
metal and grabbing my shirt under it. She threw me to the ground, and I didn't say a word.  
  
She stepped back and began laughing again.   
  
I should have given up then....but I didn't.  
  
I got up even slower than before. Jesscheaux said in a sarcastic voice, "Well, Punk. I see your valiant efforts are in vain.  
You are just a pathetic wannabe. Plane Walker, HA!  
  
As I walked forward, she said, "Come on, bring it on. Let's see if you have anything left in you, not as if it will matter!"   
She began laughing again.  
  
I continued to walk forward and I managed to say in my weakened state, "I can't lose.....I was the one who saved my world  
from the Ultra Mavericks.......with the help of my friend, Riko.......I will not lose.."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and said, "Riko, huh? HAHAHA! You always mention her!"  
  
I growled as she said, "Well, too bad she won't be here to see your demise! You Weakling! You are a disgrace to your race!"  
  
Jesscheaux summoned a rainbow colored sphere to her hand. She released it into a beam and shot it at me. I couldn't move,   
and I saw that the beam wrapped around me! The beam was squeezing me, and I heard her cackling some more.  
  
"Ergh...I WON'T LOSE!! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I screamed even more as I let my evil energy that lay dormant inside me take my body over! My hair spiked up similar to a   
Super Saiyan, except it was black instead of yellow, my body glowed in a dark aura, my wings change from Angel Wings to Dark   
Dragon Wings, and my eyes were now black as well.  
  
I destroyed the rainbow beams that were squeezing me and screamed some more, releasing more of my latent power. Jesscheaux   
raised an eyebrow. She was surprised, but not enough for her to be worried.  
  
I flew up to Jesscheaux and delivered a hard smack to her face. She merely took the hit, and wiped the blood from her   
battered lip.   
  
"Hmm hmm hmm..."  
  
She smiled as she pulled her arm back and punched me again. I flew back and stopped; Then flew up to her again, and began  
attacking with another flurry of fists and kicks. She blocked every single one, and began her own assault. I was blocking  
as many as I could when she kicked me in the neck. I fell to the ground and then got up quickly. I looked up to see   
Jesscheaux in the air. I thought, (Man! I am in my most powerful form, and I am still not strong enough! This can't be  
possible!)  
  
I didn't know this until later, but Jesscheaux had read my thoughts. She said, "Yes it is Steven. Now you see the power of  
a Legendary Spectronian."  
  
I growled at her words.  
  
"Give it up, Steven. I've overpowered you in more ways than one."  
  
I looked up at her and thought, (It's a matter of pride. I cannot give up...)  
  
I yelled loudly, "NO!"  
  
Jesscheaux grew even more mad as she screamed. "ARGH!!!"  
  
She began to shoot many small Ki lasers at me! I had to move as fast as I could to dodge most of them.  
  
"Ergh...this is getting boring. I'd better finish him off." She shot a few more lasers at me. "Now for the kicker..."  
Jesscheaux summoned a huge Ki ball to her hand.  
  
"Dang! It's a rain of energy!" I exclaimed as I kept dodging the ki.  
  
"SUPER NOVA BLAST!" Jesscheaux screamed out as she threw down her attack at me.  
  
I dodged the rest of the beams, and saw them hit the ground, and explode. I turned around to face Jesscheaux when I saw this  
huge Ki ball head towards me!  
  
"Let's see you dodge this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
I couldn't dodge it. Soon, I was hit by the ball, and I screamed from both fear and pain.  
  
There was a huge explosion, it's destructive power causing a huge mountain of dust to swirl. She began hovering up and down   
faster. "YES! YES! YES!!!!"  
  
Soon, I fell downward and was falling toward another mountain. I fell down to the ground, and as soon as I hit it, I bounced  
in the air, coughing out blood. I then skidded on the ground until I came to a complete stop.  
  
I slowly got up, but without much power. I was totally weak now. I had lost my Demon Form, and I felt my body experience   
more pain than ever.  
  
I saw Jesscheaux laughing from above. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic! That wasn't even one of my stronger attacks!"  
  
"Wha...."  
  
"Oh, right! Let's do this!"  
  
She began to powerup for the Kamehameha attack, the technique that Goku taught her when she first arrived on Earth:  
  
"Ka....me....ha...me....HA!" She thrusted her hands into a clamshell position, and released the huge wave at me.  
  
I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by fear, and even if I wasn't, I was in too much pain.  
  
The Kamehameha Wave went through my stomach. Soon, the bright light from it dissolved, and I felt my stomach opening up   
from both the inside and the outside. I put my hands to my stomach, trying to keep it from opening anymore. I was losing  
blood fast....  
  
I looked up at Jesscheaux. She continued to laugh until I looked at her from afar, directly into her eyes.  
  
"Goodbye....Riko.....I ...lo...."   
  
* * *  
  
Steven fell to the ground. As he fell, he let his grip on his stomach go, which let a little bit of blood flow through his  
hands.   
  
Jesscheaux's eyes were as wide as saucers. She looked into Steven's eyes, and saw a friend, not an enemy. She choked out,  
"Steven?....Steven?...STEVEN!!!!!!!! OH GOD!!!!!!!"  
  
Jesscheaux flew down to his side. When she got there, she saw him, unable to move, his eyes closed, and his hands holding   
his stomach still, and lying in a small puddle of his own blood.  
  
"Oh my God....what have I done...... SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
**********Jesscheaux*********  
  
My head was reeling, my heart was pounding, what had I done?! I kept re-living that moment over and over in my head  
as Steven looked at me with those sad eyes...he was dying and it was all my fault! I clenched my fists as I searched  
for something I could do; it was no use, moving him would surely mean death.  
  
Goku had heard my cries for help and he appeared moments later, with an incredibly worried look on his face. The  
great legendary Spectronian didn't scream like that for just nothing.  
  
He spotted me and quirked a worried eyebrow, tears kept pouring down my face as I pointed to the dying Steven down  
below.  
  
Goku's worried look became almost frantic then, "Wh-what happened, Jesscheaux?"  
  
Between more sobs I managed to tell him about our battle and how I had lost control and become more arrogant, thus   
leading to our current situation.   
  
Goku listened intently and then we flew down to Steven, "Gosh, he's lost alot of blood, We have to get him to Capsule  
Corp right away, I'll use my instant transmission."  
  
"Please, take me with you, this is all my fault, I have to be there for him..." I pleaded.  
  
"Sure thing, put your hand on my arm." Goku answered and then placed his one of his hands on Steve gently, the other  
with two fingers to his forehead. Seconds later, we appeared at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Jesscheaux, I need you to let the others know where we are and what happened," Goku began, "Send them a telepathic  
message or something."  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes searching for the consciouses of the other Z warriors. (Found them!) Then, I sent out  
a frantic message letting them all know that Steven was in big trouble. A few answered me such as Tien:  
  
(Jesscheaux? Oh no..... Chaoutzu and I will be there as soon as we can.)  
  
(No Tien,) I answered, (We need all the power when can get for when the Ultra-Mavericks arrive, I want you guys  
to keep on training)  
  
The only one I really wanted here with me was Piccolo....but I couldn't tell him that.  
  
(Ms. Jesscheaux, are you ok?) came Gohan's voice a few seconds after I talked to Tien.  
  
(I-I'm allright, Gohan. It's just Steve that I'm worried about, try to keep on concentrating with your training, ok?)  
  
(If you're sure.....)  
  
(Yes, Gohan and thanks for asking...)  
  
(No problem) he answered and I could almost see his smile, I knew that tone of voice of Son Gohan's; such a caring kid.  
He was going to make some woman verrrryyyy happy one day. I sighed as I thought about Gohan's sensei, the one who was  
supposed to make me happy....oh if he only knew. I didn't want anyone but him, he was my life, my joy, my world,  
my.....everything. The tears kept rolling down and not only because of Steven, because I felt I had lost what meant  
to me most, even worse than losing him to death; my wonderful Piccolo.  
  
A presence came over me just then, and I felt like I was being wrapped in a hug, so familiar..... My eyes bugged wide  
open, it was him. Piccolo!  
  
(Jesscheaux,) his voice was low and comforting to me, (I-I heard what you said about me...through your thoughts...)  
  
(AAGH! That's right!) I slapped my forehead (Our psychic connection, can't believe I forgot about it!)  
  
(Heh.)   
  
I could hear Piccolo smirking right then and it may even have turned to a grin. He continued:  
  
(Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry....I shouldn't have stayed mad at you for so long. And Jesscheaux, I feel the  
same about you and I guess that's why I got so jealous. I love you, with all of my heart.)  
  
(Oh Piccolo!) I exclaimed and burst out into fresh tears, (W-wwill you come to Capsule Corp? I need you with me...)  
  
(Already on my way.) he answered. (I'll see you soon...)  
  
(Ok...be careful.)  
  
(I will.)  
  
  
Our connection closed and I turned back to Goku, "Done." I said quickly and he nodded solemnly as he carried Steven  
through the building while looking for Bulma.  
  
  
We went down another hallway and saw the door marked "Medical lab" Goku burst through the door, and lucky for us Bulma  
was there doing something with test tubes. She looked up briefly and said "Hi Guys!" Bulma then did a double take and  
stared in shock at the injured Steven that Goku carried. "Wwhaat Happened?!" she demanded.  
  
I began to sniffle at that moment and told her through my tears: "It was mmmy fault Bulma, me and Steve were training  
and it got way out of hand...." My sniffles broke out into full sobs at that moment.  
  
"Ohhh Jesscheaux, it's ok." Bulma said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Nnnno, it's not! He might die because of me! Bulma, can you help him?"  
  
The blue-haired genius took a look at Steve and surveyed his damage, "Well, his major wound is amazingly mostly healed!  
The only other thing we need to worry about is his extreme blood-loss; Goku lay him down on the table for me."  
  
The Saiyan did as he was told and gently placed Steven on the surgical table that was in the room. He then scratched  
his head and asked: "Bulma, what are you gonna do?"  
  
Bulma smirked, "There is only one thing TO do. A blood transfusion. And with blood in short supply, I'm gonna need  
you guys to help. Jess, come here a sec."  
  
Bulma pulled out a small needle and held my hand as she pricked my thumb and took a drop of my blood. She then turned  
and got a small amount of Steven's blood with a cotton swab off of his wound carefully. She then went to a small   
machine on the table next to the one Steve was on and placed the samples inside. A few seconds later, a buzzer went  
off.   
  
"AARRGH! They don't match!" Bulma cried.  
  
"What?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm going to need some blood and fast, so I thought I'd see if you and Steven had the same blood type, which unfortunatly  
you don't. Now Goku on the other hand....." Bulma trailed off and we both turned around to face him, smirking.  
  
"Huh? What are you guys looking at me like that for?" he asked, with just a tinge of worry in his voice.  
  
"Goku," began Bulma, "Could you come here for a second?" she asked and held up the needle.  
  
"Is ttttthhhatt a nnnneeedle????" he stuttered, the look of fear becoming imminent on his usually happy face.  
  
"Why yes it is, now get over here!"  
  
"NEVER!!!!" screamed Goku and started running for the door when I grabbed the back of his shirt and then clamped  
my arms around him so that he'd have to stay still.  
  
Bulma came up and quickly got the sample and returned to the machine.  
  
I let go of Goku and he yelled: "OWW THAT HURT!!!!!"  
  
A 'ding' came from the machine and Bulma said "Well, pal, it's about to hurt alot worse. Congratulations! Your blood  
type matches Steven's!" she said enthusiastically and held up a much larger needle that she would be using.  
  
"WWWWHAAAAT?! Nnonononononono!!! I hate needles!" he yelled in complete fear and tried to run away again. I, however,  
was not going to lose the only chance my friend had for life at this moment. I appeared rapidly before him, blocking  
his exit.   
  
"Jess?! Move! LEMME THROUGH! SHE'S AFTER ME!" the Saiyan screamed. I shook my head sadly at his cowardice and then   
zanzokened behind him and gave him a quick blow to the back of his head. Goku was unconsious seconds later and I  
dragged him to a chair next to Steven's table.  
  
"Thank you Jesscheaux," said Bulma, "For such a tough guy, he sure can be a wimp!" with that, Bulma inserted the needles  
into Steve and Goku and began the transfer through tubes.  
  
I watched on quietly, saying a silent prayer for Steve. Time went on and Goku was still unconscious, thank God.  
Minutes later, as I was still worrying, Bulma pulled the needles and tubes gently out of Steven and Goku. Goku began  
to stir slightly, but Steven was still motionless.  
  
"What now, Bulma?" I asked softly.  
  
"We can only wait, Jesscheaux. Hopefully, he'll be ok."  
  
Goku came to full consciousness just then and stood up shakily. "How did I get over here? Man, I feel lightheaded....  
Jess? Bulma?"  
  
"Goku!" Bulma snapped, "Sit down, you're really weak right now!"  
  
"Weak? Me? hahaha, good one."  
  
"No, I'm serious, sit down."  
  
"Ok, fine." Goku answered and shrugged, kinda relieved that she had told him to, he really did feel weak! "Um, Bulma...  
what is this thing on my arm?" Uh oh! Goku had discovered the bandage!  
  
"Oh that. That's a bandage I had to use to stop your bleeding, I did take alot of blood from you so you'll have to  
rest I say!"  
  
Goku's eyes became as large as saucers and he stood up rapidly only to hold his head a second later. "WHAT?! DOES THAT MEAN?"  
  
Bulma and I nodded slowly.  
  
"THERE WAS A NEEDLE IN MY ARM! FOR A LONG TIME! AAAAGH! AAAAGH! AAAAGH!"  
  
"Calm down, Goku and SHUT UP! Steve is still unconscious!" But Bulma's words fell on deaf ears for Goku was in a dead  
faint back in the chair.  
  
"Oy vey...." I said and looked down.  
  
Just at that moment, Steven began to move a he moaned a little from his position on the table. He opened his eyes and  
looked straight at me. "Jess....." he said softly as he held his hand out.   
  
I was at his side a second later, "Oh Steve, I'm so sorry!" I began to cry again, "This is all my fault, you could've  
died! Oh, can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"It's ok, Jesscheaux, I do forgive you...but I don't really think that this was your fault. I became arrogant and   
didn't step down like I should have. It's my fault too." Steve told me.  
  
"No, it's not your fault! It's all mine, but at least you're ok now! Thank God!"   
  
He smiled at me then and I helped him to sit up. And then we hugged each other. "By the way, Jess, what happened?"  
  
"Oh yes, well we did a blood transfusion on you. We used Goku's blood." I said guestering to the passed-out Saiyan  
next to us.  
  
"Really? Wow." Steven then stood up and flexed his arms and legs, he felt a new power in him just then and unable to  
control it, he began to power up a strange new aura surrounding him, his hair began to spike and his eyes turned white.  
  
I backed away, almost a big fearful, then recognized the ki signature. "Bulma...look at him."  
  
The genius could only gape at his new power. "What's going on, Jesscheaux?"  
  
"His power, I've only felt that kind coming from Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. It's Super Saiyan power! Afterall, he does  
have the blood of a Super Saiyan flowing through his veins now." I answered her in amazement.  
  
Steven's hair flashed gold just then, and his eyes became a teal-green and he looked at me, wondering why I was looking  
at him so strangely. His hair was almost an exact replica of Goku's in that form and his bright yellow aura was blinding.  
  
"Uh, Jess? What just happened?" He asked me.  
  
I held up a mirror for him, "See for yourself, Steve. It's just amazing..."  
  
He held the mirror up and gasped at his reflection. His hand went instinctively to touch his newly spiked hair and  
he choked out: "Wha....am I a Super Saiyan?"  
  
I grinned slightly at him and answered, "Yeah Steve, you are." I sat down in a daze, "It's just amazing..."  
  
"I'm still quite tired..." Steven trailed off.  
  
Bulma was quite pleased with her success and even more so that he had become a Super Saiyan. "I'm such a genius!"  
  
Steve and I sweatdropped just then and I told him to get to sleep. He then dropped out of Super Saiyan form and said:  
"I barely know how to control it.....but I'll rest."  
  
"Yes, you must rest! You can learn to control your new powers later." I insisted.  
  
"Jess....."  
  
"Yes, Steve?"  
  
"Just remember I forgive you for what happened back there and consider you a best friend, all right?  
  
I nodded and smiled slightly, and one last tear escaped from my eyes. "Yes Steve, I'll remember.....thank you. Now you  
should rest!"  
  
"I will." he said and instanty fell asleep where he was standing. I ran and caught him and then put him on a bed that was  
in the room and tucked the blankets in around him. He was sleeping peacefully now.  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief, glad that my friend was ok. Now, I looked out the window, waiting for my Piccolo to come.  
We would be together once again, and for just a moment be able to forget about the coming danger, and just cherish  
our time together. Ah, there he is.....  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
YAY! I am soooo proud of myself! I finally finished this chapter! A big thanks to my co-author Steven Kunz, as he   
made me get out of that darn writers block when we did an RP do finish this off! THANKS STEVE!!!!  
  
Be kind, review ^.^ 


	6. THE REMATCH!

TSR: The Maverick Threat-chapter 6   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux and Steven Kunz   
  
Disclaimer: We did not invent, nor do we own, DB/Z/GT or any of the   
characters except for the ones we have created.   
  
Author's notes: Steven here, Chapter 6 is Here! After a long time of waiting and trying to get rid of our   
writer's block, we had managed to get it out of the way, and now, we're ready to present you one of  
the Final Chapters. ^_^ Oh, one more thing. This chapter is going to be BIG! So be prepared   
for a big chapter, okay? Let's go!  
  
*********Jesscheaux******** = Jesscheaux's words  
*********Steven Kunz******* = Steve's words  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
*********Steven Kunz*******  
  
The next day, I awoke in a bed on the 4th floor of Capsule Corp. I began to stir when I first felt the sun's  
rays come in from an open window. I got up, streched, yawned, and sat up on the bed.   
  
I was a bit drowsy. I felt as though I had just gotten over a VERY big headache. Also, I my entire body felt  
tremendously weak. I lifted my arm and looked at it. There was a very tiny bump on it. It was probably where  
Bulma used the needle for the transfusion.  
  
I turned to the open door and saw Jesscheaux walking in with a bouquet of flowers. She placed them in a vase which  
was part of the room's decor, brought up a chair, sat down, and said, "Hi."  
  
"Hi, Jess. What's up?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. I just came by to see how you're doing."  
  
"Oh. Well, I've been doing all right, although I feel really tired and light headed."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Jesscheaux and I remained silent for a few moments, finding nothing to say, yet enjoying each other's company.   
She then said, "Steven. Tell me, even though I know why you have come to this world, I want to know...why did you stay?"  
  
"Why? Well......the reason I stayed here was because of the trouble between me and Piccolo. He and I are not friends,  
and I wouldn't like to get on his bad side. Also, the matter of the U. Mavericks coming here makes me want to stay and  
protect you guys?" I said.  
  
"But Steven, me and the others have faced many powerful forces before. There's no reason why we can't stand our ground!"  
  
"Jess, these guys may not be the strongest in the universe, but they do have magical powers that are outside this  
world. That is why I'm worried about them and worried about you. I'm not sure if pure physical strength can withstand  
magical strength."  
  
"Well.....I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle!"  
  
"You're pretty confident, Jess." I said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes I am because no one, and I mean, NO ONE can beat me!" Jess said while starting to laugh a little bit.  
  
"Is that so..." I said.  
  
"Why? You spoiling for another fight?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Well, all right, but don't be surprised if you lose again!" Jess said with a wink in her eye.  
  
"I won't."  
  
She and I hugged each other tightly, then she said goodbye and left.  
  
As I watched Jess leave, I smiled and said, "What a strong girl...."   
  
I looked to the right and saw my armor sitting there on the chair. In the stomach part of the armor, there was an  
open part, where Jess used that Kamehameha wave.  
  
I leaned forward, picked it and raised it up above my head, and slowly slipped it on. I also reached toward another  
chair, and put on my two buster guns, and my pair of boots.I then reached into my pocket and grabbed a thin remote   
control with two buttons on it, one blue and one red. I pressed the red one, and all of a sudden, the armor   
that I was wearing, and the boots and buster gun that I was wearing only a minute ago dissappeared into thin air.  
  
"At this point in the training, these items are dead weight to me."  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
After 3 days of rest, the Saiyan Blood in me had restored my body and I felt stronger then ever. However, I was  
supposed to be in Bulma's care for 1 whole week. I told her that I need to train as soon as I could and she  
sighed and told me to 'go ahead'.   
  
Jesscheaux, Reyanne, Piccolo, Yamcha, Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan were all standing outside the Capsule Corp entrance,   
waiting for me to walk out.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
While I was walking towards the entrance of my room, Bulma and Vegeta escorted me. I was wearing a white T-Shirt  
and dark blue cargo shorts, preferring to wear something light and easy to move in instead of strong and heavy.  
  
"So, Steven, what are you going to do now?" Bulma said.  
  
"What do you mean? I said.  
  
"Well, you haven't have enough time for your blood to rebuild itself, and the Saiyan Blood could cause...."  
  
"SAIYAN BLOOD?!" yelled Vegeta suddenly, "Woman, what have you done?!!!"  
  
"Um...yeah..." I bent my head, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed.  
  
Bulma was not to be outyelled, however, "YES SAIYAN BLOOD, VEGETA! What did you want me to do, just let   
poor Steven DIE? I had to use Goku's blood to SAVE HIS LIFE!!!!"  
  
"YOU USED KAKAROTT'S BLOOD?! ARE YOU INSANE?! Even though he's a 3rd class baka, the 'human' here isn't worthy  
to carry the blood of such a noble warrior race!"  
  
Vegeta glared at me once again; "Impossible!" He yelled, then he pushed me against the wall and said close to my face,   
"You are still a mere human to me, no matter if you have Saiyan Blood in you, and you will never be stronger than I!"  
  
For some odd reason, I smirked and bluffed, "We'll see about that."  
  
Vegeta walked back to his room, feeling quite angry about this whole blood issue. Me and Bulma kept walking along.  
  
"Anyway, before my husband rudely interrupted, I was saying that you haven't had enough time for your own blood to rebuild   
itself, and the Saiyan Blood could really affect your body for the worse. After all, you do have an alien's blood   
in you." She said.  
  
"Well....I'm afraid there is nothing we can do now but wait and see. I don't want to waste anymore time in the   
hospital. I want to train and get stronger for these Ultra Mavericks, and if I don't use every moment I have to  
train, we barely stand a chance."  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Well, I guess that's true...." She took a deep breath, and kept her head bent, wondering   
what could happen to me without proper supervision.  
  
When we left the hospital, Jess was the first one to run to me and give me a BIG hug. She was so happy because I   
felt so much better after our last battle, and also, because I totally forgave her, which surprised her somewhat.  
Piccolo stared and felt just a little bit of jealousy, but after what he told Jesscheaux, he would usually make   
sure to think of Jess first instead of his jealousy.   
  
I hugged her back, and we stayed at Capsule Corp for at least a few more minutes...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Late that night, at Dende's lookout, Goku, Gohan, and I were meditating. Jess suggested that I learn how to use   
my SSJ powers as soon as I could, so it'd be best if I train with Goku and Gohan from now on. If I tried to train  
with Vegeta, he would surely try and attack me because he thinks I'm still a 'mere human.'  
  
"Concentrate, Steven. Focus on your Saiyan Blood. Focus on the thing that makes you most powerful. Focus on the   
aftermath of the big fight coming up."  
  
I did, and thought about it. I thought about the Saiyans and who they were, I thought about me and my friends, and  
I thought of me, Jess, and everyone else celebrating because we had defeated the Ultra Mavericks once and for all.  
  
Thinking of just that, soon, I felt my body becoming stronger. I felt my hair begin to stand on it's own, and when  
I opened my eyes, Goku and Gohan were in Super Saiyan form, and apparently, so was I.  
  
I stood up and stretched.  
  
"Is that's how it's done, Goku?"  
  
"It's the basics. You'd have to have a few months of training to learn how to use your Super Saiyan form just like  
that." Goku snapped his fingers.  
  
"So if I think of those things, I should be able to change into a Super Saiyan, right?" I said.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Okay! I think I got it!"  
  
Goku and Gohan gestured that they wanted to train with me. I nodded my head. We jumped off of Dende's lookout and  
flew toward an empty spot in the world.   
  
Jess walked toward the edge of the lookout because we had suddenly left. She smiled and noticed I was in SSJ form.  
Even though I never heard it, she yelled, "Go, Steven!"  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Vegeta stepped back, holding his stomach and looked up.  
  
I was standing there with my leg thrusted out in SSJ form. I lifted it higher to stretch it out and placed it on  
the ground. I smirked, which caused Vegeta to grow angrier.  
  
"Blast it! I can't be defeated by him! He's not even a real Super Saiyan! A mere human can never defeat the Prince  
of All Saiyans!"  
  
"Oh? Then who am I then? I'm what you call a mere human, yet I'm defeating you." I said, making Vegeta growl again.  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta thrusted both of his arms and made a fist with both hands.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!"   
  
From his hands, Vegeta's trademark move, Final Flash, suddely shot out from his hands toward me. I stood there,  
at first a bit frightened, then I smirked and jumped high in the air at the last second. The huge Ki Beam flew  
all the way toward a hill, and the hill exploded!  
  
Vegeta stood there unfazed by the wind and dust resulting from the blast. Suddenly, he felt someone kick him hard  
in the back. Vegeta fell to the ground and skidded until he came to a stop. He looked up and he saw me, finishing  
another backflip before I landed on the ground.  
  
He got up, ran up to me, and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at me. I dodged everyone of them and soon, I  
grabbed his right arm, pulled it to the left, and punched him in the stomach. Vegeta's breath was knocked away  
and he fell on my shoulder.  
  
I let Vegeta down and let him lie on the ground, still holding his stomach in.  
  
"Nice one, Vegeta. But I'm afraid that I got the best of you today."  
  
I walked off toward the side, where everyone else was just staring at me with a gaped jaw. I looked at everyone  
and sweatdropped.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It has been nearly 1 week since Jess took me to Capsule Corp. and tried to keep me alive. Three days of that week, I  
was resting in bed and letting Bulma examine me further to make sure I was doing fine. The next 2 days after that,  
Goku and Gohan helped me learn how to control my Super Saiyan powers. I spent the weekend training with Goku   
and Gohan and also, Vegeta challenged me to a fight! Somehow, I won, which was an amazing feat.  
  
Now only two more weeks remain. I've got to stop freeloading, get off this chair and get back to work. The fate of   
the entire world rests on our shoulders, and if we fail, we shall have the blood of everyone in the world on our hands...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I dashed forward, lunging at Goku, who was in SSJ Form. I had decided to not train in SSJ Form for now since it would  
improve my overall power if I trained in my normal form.  
  
We were training back at Dende's lookout since we all agreed it'd be the best place for everyone to train. Vegeta,  
Piccolo, and Gohan were watching. Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu were busy training with each other. Jess had walked off  
somewhere--I didn't know where.  
  
Goku stood on one foot and lifted his knee, trying to knee me in the chin. To his surprise, I thrusted my arms forward,  
threw his knee down and lifting me off the ground a little. I attempted a backflip and thrusted my legs up, kicking Goku  
in the face.   
  
I didn't make the flip, but I landed on my hands and did a front flip, landing back on my feet. Goku wasn't angry,   
but he was a bit irritated. He wiped the blood off his lip and dashed forward at me.  
  
He pulled his arm back and threw a punch at me. I leapt out of the way, barely dodging him. As I was in the air, I  
landed on one foot, and thrusted my leg backward, kicking Goku in the back and making him fall to the ground. He   
leapt to his feet, and raised his fists. He dashed at me and pulled his arm back. Before he had a chance to   
punch me, Jess yelled from across, "Guys! Lunch is ready!"   
  
Me and Goku stopped fighting and looked at each other. We dashed to the kitchen, ready to chow down!  
  
While everyone was walking over to the kitchen, Jess was already serving us. She gave me one bowl of rice with a   
little meat in it while she gave Goku 3 bowls of rice with LOTS of meat in it.  
  
While Goku was eating the 1st bowl, I grabbed my bowl and quickly gobbled down the food. As soon as I was done, I   
said, "Hey Jess! Could I have some more?"  
  
She stood there a bit surprised.   
  
(How can he eat so fast? Well, he does have the blood of a Saiyan, and I guess the appetite was inherited too...)   
She thought, then she brought me 4 more bowls. She brought Goku more bowls of rice with the same amount of food as   
mine had.  
  
As Jess brought more bowls in, everyone showed up. Gohan and Vegeta joined in the feast while Goku and I were   
continuing to devour many more bowls of rice.  
  
As we 4 ate, everyone stood there, wide eyed. Jess was still surprised, but she was even more surprised that she   
could giggle at me because of my appetite all of a sudden. She continued to serve us 4 while we kept eating.  
  
Piccolo stared at us with a new look of disgust. "Oh great....another one...." He took a deep breath and turned   
his head away.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next few days, I continued to train under Goku's supervision. Because of it, I had progressed to a new   
level of martial arts.   
  
The 2nd Week went by really fast and I ended up fighting among the most elite of fighters. I had defeated   
everyone, save Goku, Gohan, Jesscheaux, and Reyanne. Goku and Reyanne were among my equal in power. Gohan was a little  
more stronger than me, but I was able to hold my own. As for Jesscheaux....  
  
I had wanted to fight her in battle ever since I got out of the hospital. Even though I had apologized, I really  
wanted to pay back the debt I owed her from that last match. I wanted to defeat her in combat or at least be her equal  
because she really overpowered me and I didn't want that to happen again. I wanted to defeat her so that I   
could be certain that I can defeat the Ultra Mavericks....  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
It was the beginning of the 3rd week. Everyone had gathered up to the Hyberbolic Time Chamber, ready to train for   
one whole year.  
  
Reyanne and Yamcha were the 1st to enter the chamber. They walked in, and closed the door. They won't see us for a  
whole year, but they'll get through.   
  
As everyone continued to train, Jess and Piccolo were talking to each other.  
  
"Perfect opportunity..."  
  
I walked up to Jess and tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw me smiling.  
  
"Hi Steven. What's up?"  
  
"Well....we never did finish our match, ya know." I rubbed the back of my head. "You wanna fight again?"  
  
She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and smirked, "Sure! I'll fight you again, but don't be surprised if you lose!  
He he he..."  
  
I smiled slyly and said, "We'll see about that."  
  
Me, Jess, and Piccolo suddenly leapt off Dende's lookout and begin to fly toward an empty plain at the bottom of  
the huge tower. As we were flying down, Jess yelled, "Whoo! I love to fly! What a rush!" I looked up and smiled.  
  
(Looks like she cheered up.) I thought as I continued to fly towards the ground.  
  
I landed on the ground gently. I stretched my arms apart and got into battle position. Jess got into battle position  
too, and Piccolo stood to the side, watching the fight.  
  
I flexed my arms tightly, and begin to increase my overall power. Soon, my body shined with a yellow and white aura  
as my hair spiked up and turned yellow. I had changed into a Super Saiyan again!  
  
"Okay, Jess. Ready!"  
  
Jesscheaux ran up to me and jumped off the ground. She then flew towards me and she thrusted her arm at me and   
opened her hand, releasing an invisible, but incredibly fast ki blast.   
  
I knew what this was. It was a basic tech known as a 'kiai.' It was when you used a quick amount of energy to shoot  
at the opponent, causing him to be pushed back quite a distance.  
  
I saw this coming and held out my hand, countering the kiai with a stronger blast. I felt a small shockwave come from  
the impact of both blasts and felt a small, but strong wind pushing my hair and clothes back.  
  
I looked up and saw Jess drop from above with her hands held apart, releasing another ki blast at me. I turned sideways   
and flew upward. Since I was standing sideways, Jess's ki blast missed me, and I ended up headbutting her in the stomach.  
She flew back in pain as I did a back flip, kicking her in the chin in the process. I also dashed up as soon as I was  
finished with the backflip, and grabbed her neck. I flew upward a little, then dropped to the ground, pushing Jess into  
the ground. I jumped back, and saw her get up; she looked really mad at me now.  
  
"Ergh!!" Jess literally growled at me as she began to flex her own arms, increasing her power. She was going to go  
Legendary when she suddenly thought, (Wait! I don't want to hurt Steven like last time....I'll just play with him a  
little more and make this match fun...)  
  
"HERE I COME!" She yelled.  
  
Jess dashed at me again with a very thick aura surrounding her. She pulled her fist back and screamed, ready to punch  
me hard in the face. I smiled, closed my eyes, and sidestepped, avoiding her. I said with a gentle laugh,  
"Need a little practice, eh?"  
  
Jess suddenly began to grow angrier by the minute. She jumped back, and continued to try and hit me by punching at   
me randomly. I yelled, "Hey! Try something else! Your moves are too predictable! If you don't change your tactics,   
you'll never win!"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO FIGHT!" She threw another punch at me, but I raised my fist and caught it dead on. I smiled at  
her, and punched her hard in the stomach. Jess took a small breath, then fell to her knees, clutching her stomach  
tightly. I took a step back and said, "Giving up?"  
  
Jess stood up slowly, holding her stomach in, and to my surprise, she thrusted her arms back and forth, shooting many  
kiai blasts, causing me to be pushed back at the base of Dende's lookout, and I was being pushed into the tower. After  
she was done, she took many deep breaths as I fell onto the ground, but quickly got up.  
  
"Not bad, Jess. I wasn't expecting that." I wiped the blood off my lip. "But if kiais are all you got, you may as well quit."  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S IT! GRRRR!!!!!"  
  
Jess suddenly crossed her arms, and then spread them apart, flexing them even more. Soon, her aura grew more and more  
visibile and brighter. Jess's power increased to an incredible level as her body began to suddenly change color in   
seconds, making her skin look like an intertwining rainbow. Her hair was pushed up by an invisible force as it began  
to change silver and move on up her long hair, changing it from purple to silver. Her wings soon opened up   
and spread out and far as it can. She let out a loud scream as she relaxed her muscles, causing her hair to be let   
down and for her to finally relax.  
  
I was surprised once again, for seeing Jesscheaux transform was still an amazing sight to me. I bluffed even more   
and lifted my index and middle fingers, gesturing her to come at me. She grew angrier, and dashed at me. She flew up a   
little, lifted her knee, and kneed me in the chin, making me fall back. Before I can even hit the ground, Jess was  
already behind me, and held my neck with one hand; punching me hard in the back continuously. I felt the pain, yet it   
seemed disconnected from me, as though it were someone else's pain. Finally, I lifted my arm and elbowed Jess in the stomach,   
then I leapt off the ground, turned around and gave her a hard kick in the face, causing her to skid across the floor.  
  
"Hmmm...I guess it's time to try out my new theory."  
  
I got on my knees why Jess was still skidding, and I began to pray, praying for my Angel Wings to come out. I imagined  
the thought and image of of me, standing up with my Angel Wings spread out and I was in Super Saiyan form as well.   
I prayed long and hard on that image.  
  
As soon as Jess got up, she noticed me praying.  
  
"What can he be doing? He's trying to change into his Angel Form while he is in SSJ Form! He can't do that!"  
  
She was to be proven wrong because soon, a transparent image of Angel Wings appeared on my back. Then, the transparent   
image became solid as the wings began to form on my back. My body grew with a white/yellowish aura. Jess looked at me   
in total surprise. She had not expected me to change into my Angel Form, and my power had risen tremendously, so much that  
it even rivaled her power.  
  
As soon as I was done praying, I got up and let my majestic wings spread out, shining with a faint light which   
emanated from the wings. Jess stepped back, but bent her left leg back and stretched out her right leg, showing me   
that she was ready for an incoming attack.  
  
I raised my hand and opened it, suddenly releasing a ki blast at Jesscheaux. She saw this coming, but it was moving  
faster than she thought, and she ended up immediately slapping it out of the way, causing her hand to twitch because of  
the stinging pain it caused. Suddenly, I dashed at her and gave her a hard punch to the face, causing her to fly across  
the field. I then teleported in front of Jesscheaux and gave her a hard kick upward.   
  
Jess flew up in the air and eventually came to a halt. She was so angry by this that she decided to release all her  
energy upon me with a Kamehameha attack. She placed her hands together, and began to call out the attack's name. When  
she was done, she thrusted her hands forward, releasing one of the strongest Kamehamewa waves she ever had.  
  
I looked up and was going to shoot a ki blast out of my buster gun, but it was no use. I didn't have my buster gun  
with me, and it would take too much time to get the remote and change into my armor, buster guns, and boots. I decided   
it was time to use an actual ki technique without any help from a Buster Gun or sword.  
  
I placed my hands together, beginning to summon both my Holy and and my ki energy to the space between my hands. Soon,   
a sphere of these two types of energy began to form. As I began to state the attack's name, I could feel the warmth of the  
sphere in my hands.  
  
"Ka....me...ha....me....HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I felt the heat of the energy sphere grow a little warmer as I thrusted my arms forward with my hands wide open,  
changing the small sphere into a huge Ki Beam, heading directly towards Jesscheaux. Soon, both of the beams collided   
and began to push at each other. Jess and I began to increase our power as both of the waves began to push at each other.  
Soon, the power of these beams became so great and our power diminishing that we could not control these attacks any   
longer. The beams exploded and caused a huge wind to suddenly appear, pushing us back either into the ground or up   
in the air.  
  
Jesscheaux, being pushed up higher, looked at me covering my eyes from all the excess wind being pushed into my face.  
  
"He's the first person to withstand my Kamehameha attack! I don't believe it!" She exclaimed then felt sore all over.  
"Oh great...I can't fight anymore...I've used up too much power on that attack..."  
  
She flew down to the ground, near me, where I was no longer in Super Saiyan nor my Angel Form. I opened my eyes and  
saw Jess standing there. I was a bit scared since I had used up most of my power in that one attack. I raised my fists,  
trying to set up my guard when I felt a gentle touch on my right hand. It was Jess, holding my hand.   
  
"You are really the first person to withstand my Kamehameha attack, and you are also the first person to rival my power.  
Steven...thanks...for being my rival."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Rival huh?" I thought. "Heh...I have a rival now....cool!"  
  
I shook Jess' hand, and sat down with my legs crossed.  
  
"Heh...looks like the great Jesscheaux finally met her match." said Piccolo with a broad smirk on his face.  
  
Jess turned to him with a surprised look on her face. "Met my match?! HAHAHAHAHA! Never! No one can match my power!  
Ever! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Jesscheaux continued to laugh about this, and me and Piccolo sweatdropped. I turned to him and said, "Looks like   
she's back to normal."  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Jess really wanted me to go in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. She said that with more training, I could become stronger  
than Goku! I thought she was trying to imply that I could be stronger than her, but she was way too proud to admit it.   
  
"Nah, that's fine. I have training of a different kind." I said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I held out my hand, and soon, white bolts of energy began to form into a sphere. Jess saw it and said, "What's so  
special about a ki sphere?"  
  
"This isn't a ki sphere. This is a sphere of magical energy."  
  
"Magical?"  
  
"Yes. Remember when we were at Reyanne's house, and I healed Yamcha? Well, that was my magic. In fact, that Angel and  
Demon transformation was a result of magical power."  
  
To my surprise, Jess turned her head at me. "Psh...magic. Magic's okay, but it won't be as good as fighting someone   
with energy attacks and brute strength!"  
  
"Well...okay, but magic does have it's benefits, and I need to train my magical side. I haven't had any practice  
training my magical side, and I spent 2 weeks practicing my physical skills."  
  
I walked to the edge of Dende's lookout and waved goodbye. I leapt off the lookout, and flew to a nearby waterfall.  
  
When I got there, I teleported myself directly below the waterfall, so that the water would be falling towards me. I  
floated in the air, had my hands clasped together, and began to meditate. This is supposed to be a special faith   
healer's mediation which can increase magical and religious power quite a bit.  
  
From Dende's lookout, Jess thought to herself, (Steve..you're missing out on this.)  
  
Piccolo walked up to her and said, "Where did he go?"  
  
"To someplace out there in that area of land." She pointed toward a series of mountains.  
  
"He's just wasting his time training out in the wild. He should have stayed here."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to force him. He's just going to have to deal with his own abilities his own way, I suppose."  
  
"Speaking of, shouldn't we get in the chamber, Jesscheaux?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
Jess and Piccolo were next to go into the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. The door closed, and they would be training together  
for a whole year.  
  
Meanwhile, time went much faster for me as I floated up and down the waterfall, meditating, and entering a blissful,  
quiet state of mind where everything was calm, quiet, and peaceful.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
For the rest of the week, everyone spent time training in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. Goku and Gohan were in one  
group, Chaotzu and Tien in another, Yamcha and Reyanne spent time with eachother, Piccolo and Jesscheaux were another   
group, and Vegeta, acting so selfish, went in by himself. I, however, spent the week, floating up and down the   
waterfall, gaining much mental strength.  
  
When I teleported myself out of the waterfall, my body was immensely cold, however, I felt much more at peace with   
myself, and I my mind felt stronger than before. I flew back to Dende's lookout, where everyone was basically talking,   
training, and resting.  
  
Jess was the first one that I talked to.  
  
"So, did you have fun spending all your time freezing yourself? Because you are kinda wet. Did you meditate under a  
huge waterfall?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" I said, realizing that I was soaking wet.  
  
"I can tell where you were by sensing your ki. Why'd you do that, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I heard it was an extreme test for magic-users and faith healers if they did that sort of meditation, and if   
you survive, you become much stronger mentally."  
  
"I see...."  
  
I flexed my arms, and summoned a warm aura around me. Soon, my clothes became dry instantly. I placed my hand behind my   
head and sweatdropped.  
  
  
********Jesscheaux*********  
  
  
I chuckled at my rival as he sweatdropped. Yes, I said rival....but I swear I'll get stronger than him...and then I'll  
have NO rival! HAHAHAHA! Er....yes as I was saying. We were gearing up for the U Mavericks and our training was   
mostly done by now. I'm so glad that Steven was ok. It would've killed me had he died....anyway! No more focusing on  
the past. EXCEPT, Steve beat Vegeta! It was great! That arrogant saiyan baka had it coming to him! GO STEVEN!  
  
Oh right! I was talking about the training. Well, it went rather well, especially the time chamber training and also  
brought the people that went in together closer and for the married couples it was almost a 2nd honeymoon..hehehe.  
  
Piccolo and I had finally gotten over our fight completely and it was a huge relief. It really killed me to be  
separated like that. I smiled as I felt his hand come to rest on my shoulder and I put my hand over his.  
  
"Hey..." I trailed off while staring at the swiftly setting sun.  
  
"Hi." he answered me and then I leaned against him and sighed. We watched the sunset together, Piccolo's cape blowing  
in the wind. As the last rays were vanishing, my husband turned me around and looked deep into my eyes. He caressed my  
violet hair and I could feel my eyes filling up with tears of happiness.  
  
"Oh Piccolo....I love you..." I breathed softly as I leaned up to kiss my beloved.  
  
"I love you too, Jesscheaux..." he answered and our lips met in a soft kiss.  
  
Looking back, I realize just how peaceful it truly was before the villains came along. I was always training most of the  
time and never really enjoying every moment of life. Training will always be a priority to me, but somehow I knew that  
there was something more. More important. Family. Friends. All the good things in life. We never really appreciate  
them until they're gone.   
  
Well, enough of that mush! We're going into battle again.... I've been on earth for nearly two years, the best two years  
of my life, and already another villain to fight. I guess Goku really wasn't kidding when he told us about the other battles  
they were in. But you know what? I think that we're ready. The Z warriors and Steve (whom I dubbed an honorary Z warrior)   
have trained as much as we can. But will it be enough? Only time will tell...  
  
---Continued next time on TSR:TMT--- 


End file.
